The Age of Mages
by Zylvzein
Summary: After everything that has happened in the boys lives, there can't possibly be anything new under the sun right? Unless they have found a hidden world with in their own. Warning chapters are long.
1. You've got to be Maging Kidding me!

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does **_not_**belong to me, it is owned by cw, please support the original show, cast and actors.

**Description:** After everything that has happened in the boys lives, there can't possibly be anything new under the sun right? Unless they have found a hidden world with in their own.

**Chapter name:** Episode one - You've got to be Maging kidding me?!

**Romance:** None, Sorry kiddos Wait to see if it boils into something…. Maybe

**Characters This chapter and future chapters:** Dean W, Sam W, Garth, Castiel, Crowley, Charlie, oc bad guys/girls, research based monsters, Last but not least OC Gabby Sanders (Imagine Daneel Haris Ackles.)

_– You've got to be Maging Kidding me?!_

The wind blows along the side of the road, pushing wheat fields produce back and forth. Birds caw as they look for their opportunity to get past a scare crow. Just a few miles outside of the city of Victor Colorado, there looks to be an abandoned farm, it looks a little beat up, but standing all the same. Yet this boring little abandoned home isn't watch catches the crows attention, a bit of electricity starts making its complaint off of the road, it begins making a shape. Looking at it, it appears to be a circle, and the road with in the circle becomes dark. A small reflection starts to form of another location, almost that of a window. Voices can be heard, yelling and suddenly two bodies fly up about three feet above the circle, the circle closes after they are spit out of it, and the two men hit the ground hard and groan. Sam and Dean Winchester look at one another in utter shock.

Opening …

Twenty Four hours Earlier…

Dean walks into his and Sams' room at yet another cheap motel, holding a bag with some diner food for Himself and Sam. He finds Sam sitting at their provided table, talking to someone on the phone. "Yea Garth- why do you want to meet up? You still haven't told me." Sam pauses listening, he nods to Dean moving his research off the table, "Because Dean and I have more important things to do. I don't want to sound rude, but I doubt it's time for social meetings. If you really want us to meet up, then why not come here?" He pauses again sighs and looks over the food that Dean starts putting down on the table. "Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow." Sam Hangs up in frustration, and turns his attention to Dean.

"Garth getting lonely?" He chuckles putting a salad in front of Sam.

"He wants us to meet someone he thinks will help us out with our hunt. I just called the guy for information on this Ifrit that we're hunting down, and he won't stop talking about some girl that can help us." Sam rolls his eyes while opening the plastic container holding his salad, pouring dressing over it, "Thanks man."

Dean nods at Sam, sitting himself in the seat across from his brother unwrapping his beautiful bacon burger, and then pauses to stare at Sam, "You… You said 'no' to meeting a girl? I mean is she hot?"

"Garth wouldn't send me a pic- how is that important?!" Sam furrows his brows, lifting his hand in question.

Dean shrugs, mouth full, "Well I mean if she can help us, and is hot I'd say why not?" He smiles.

Sam snirks and shakes his head at Dean, "Of course." He starts eating his own food, amused at Deans predictability.

"All I'm sayin is that we have squat on how to find this thing." Dean gestures at their research thus far. Getting up he grabs himself a beer and holds it up to silently see if Sam wants one, who in turn nods, "It is fire, like we-" Dean rolls his eyes, as Sam glares expectantly at Dean "Like you found." He puts the bottles on the table Sam looking satisfied, "Anyway all I'm saying is that if this chick can help us find it, I'd say why not."

"Because, she doesn't know anything about Ifrits." Sam says pointedly at Dean, an irritated smile crosses his face.

Dean looked confused as well, "Then why the hell does he want us to meet this chick?!"

"All he said is we should meet up and we'll know. I didn't think I'd have to tell him, that peoples' lives are at stake here." Sam moves things around to put his computer back on the table getting back to work on their current hunt.

Dean shrugs and looks around the place, looking at the collection of papers they have on the monster of their current efforts. "I'm telling you, it's crazy these men of letters don't have anything on an Ifrit."

Sam looks up from his computer to Dean, "That might be, because we didn't know what we were looking for when we left the bunker." Sam smiles at Dean and then zones right back into his computer. Dean gives a satisfied nod getting back to his burger.

Eighteen hours earlier…

The Impala stops at what looks to be another crime scene to their current hunt, both step out of the Impala in their black suits looking over the premises. The house before them had apparent signs that it had been burned. What little was left of the outdoor wood paneling showed that it had been painted baige, and the detail work had been painted emerald green. They both walk up to the house seeing the first of many police officers on the premises, showing their FBI Id's to one of them, the officer nods and steps aside.  
Walking into the building they see the interior was charred as well, a mirror shattered from the heat, paintings nothing but the frames remained on the walls, the stairs leading up to the second floor didn't look safe to be climbing but officers were doing so all the same. Looking around the room, the boys could see the Sheriff nodding to them, and heading their way. Nodding to the Sheriff they take the time to see the officers taking samples of everything, but one lone officer guarding a door down the hallway. The house smelled of various burnt woods, the stink of the burnt up coach, as well as sulfur and something else they still haven't been able to identify by nose. "Guessing it's the same as the other place?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam gives Dean an affirming nod just before the Sheriff meets them. "Sheriff McGraiger, where do we believe the fire started?"

The sheriff turns his attention to Sam sighing "From the basement, agent. I know you two boys were sent here to take care of this arson business, but we need to find this dirt bag soon. The town's getting scared." McGraiger gives Sam a grave but pointed look of displeasure.

"Of course sir, we're doing everything we can." Sam offers as a console the sheriff before he moves on to continue his own work.

Dean points out the basement to Sam, "Guess it's going to be the same MO as the other places." Both walk over to the door guarded by the officer Dean and Sam saw before. They both casually pull out their badges for the officer.

"You'll both need protective heat suits, agents." The officer sounded irritable as he moves to get the equipment, "I have to say guys, you are supposed to be keeping this from happening, bang up job." Mockery could have dripped from the man's mouth if it were a physical matter.

"Hey man we just got into town two nights ago-" Dean responds illy to the accusation.

Sam stops his brother and glares at the officer, "I believe officer, you're over stepping. You need to back off." The officer shakes his head and moves away from them. "I'm sure he knew the family that lived here." Sam offers getting a suit on himself.

"Yea, whatever." Dean mumbles getting his suit on, it only took moments, and both look at the door before them. It was a dark brown, almost black, thankfully for everyone in the room it hadn't buckled yet from the heat of the fire. Sam quickly opens the door, watching the waves of heated air bursting from the opened door and into the hallway they currently stand in. Dean rushes in, and takes a few quick steps down the stairs allowing Sam to rush in as well.

Taking a moment on the stair they had stopped on both turn on their overhead flash lights. Each step made them wary of the next one, their feet crunching the steps as they gingerly press their foot onto the next one. Both sigh in relief getting to the bottom of the steps, they get to take a moment to look around the basement. It looked to all be charred; some of the metal shelves were even melted from the heat of the fire. Glass wear seemed to have either burst or melted. From the stair well the basement led to the right, leading right to a cellar door. Both look at the walls seeing the affected area the flame's had on the walls, which were less on the way to the cellar doors. With what had survived it looked as though this basement was mostly used for keeping the house hold tools a long with the outdoor tools. The farthest left of the basement looked to be perfect for potential tornados, but nothing to hold back angry flames.

"Basement's just like the last five." Sam offers sullenly, his eyes on the walls as he walks to the right from the stairs. Taking this opportunity to get a closer look at the scorch marks, he could see the marks could almost look like that of screaming people in the center of the charred areas. "It's creepy how this thing does this." Sam steps back looking to Dean waiting for him to look in his direction. Dean turns and Sam points at the wall, "Screaming people again."

"Yea that doesn't stop getting creepy." Dean retorts back, he had taken the left walking along the wall, "Here's another one." Dean points to Sam.

His brother shakes his head, a look of remorse on his face, "You don't really think this thing has hundreds of tortured souls inside of it do you?" Sam continues on his examination of the house, and steps back a little shocked at the ash that falls in front of his face. He looks up seeing that it's being shaken off as the officers walk about on the floor above them. "I don't know if I want those guys up there, last thing we need is to have this building fall down on us."

"I'm sure they already thought of that Sammy." Dean sounded distracted, lightly stepping up to what could only be a body, reaching to get away from the fireplace. "Sammy over here." Dean kneels down while Sam stops his own examinations, seeing the lump on the floor that his brother is examining. Getting closer Sam moves as gently as he can to get a better look at the desperate corpse.

"We may need to wait for the coroner to find out the gender." Sam sounded irritated. "But I'm sure we're going to find out it's a girl like the last five." Standing up straight he moves his hand closer to the fireplace, allowing the thermometer on his suit to measure the temperature. "Fire place is superheated too." Sam looks down at the corpse and steps back to not endanger it in any way. Bending over he does his best to look up into the fireplace itself. "I'll bet that's how the fire got up through the rest of the house."

Dean gives a disapproving look at the ravaged body before himself, "Ifrit wants to find a chick, and finds out something he doesn't like? What the hell man." Getting up slowly, Dean continues his search for anything else new that might help out their search for anything that might possibly help them.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't as bad as the last house we were at. The cross dresser?" Sam looks to Dean who snickers. He gets out from looking up the floe of the fire place something catches Sam's attention. Looking down curiously he's honestly shocked to find a small piece of cloth, frilly with flowers, "Looks like she was wearing something nice. I hope she didn't have a date." Sam holds up the cloth to allow his brother to examine it if he so wanted.

He turns to look at the piece of fabric, shining his light on it as best as he can without getting it in his little brother's eyes. "Yea, shame to be expecting a hot dude, and you get one who's way too hot." Dean ignores Sam's scoffs of irritation, while Dean walks to the cellar door directly curious about it. "Aha! The cellar door Sammy." Sam looks up from his examinations, "The metal on the outside has melted through the cracks. You think he was trying to make sure no one could come help these people?" Dean raises his brows in a curious manner, "Makes this thing a sick son of a bitch, if you think about it that way." He answers himself. Dean casually walks back over to Sam irritation in his voice "What I want to know is; why is this douche bag out of Israel? Didn't the lore say they hang out there?"

"I wish I knew. Come on there's nothing new here, no clue on how to find it." Sam sounded frustrated, "We're meeting up with Garth anyway."

Sixteen hours earlier…

Sam and Dean welcome Garth to their room. Garth smiles at brothers and lifts his arms to hug them both. Sam tries to protest but gives one anyway. Dean lifts up a finger, "No."

"Aww come on man, it's been months." He forces his arms around Dean, who in turn pushes Garth away, giving him a look that said Garth knew better. Garth, ignoring Dean's warning looks, steps aside allowing his guest to be seen "Now let me introduce, Gabby Sanders."

They both look past Garth and see a lovely young woman. She looked a bit tense, but besides that pleasant. She wore simple enough clothes, a green t-shirt with some logo on it, a navy skirt, black leggings and black girly boots, her light brown hair was in a pony-tale, and she seemed to only have light make up on. She is certainly pleasant on the eyes, but rather timid.

"Garth, did you force her to come?" Dean sounded worried.

Garth smiles and shrugs "She doesn't like new places, or possibly scary guys-"

Dean looked offended, "We're not scary!"

Sam clears his throat, and continues smiling at Gabby who seemed to be just watching them. "Um, Dean?"

"Oh, N-No.." She offers, almost as a whisper. "It's ok." She forces a smile at the two of them, lifting her hand as offering to a handshake. Dean being the closer of the two; shakes her hand with a winning smiling and giving a little wink in her direction, "Dean is it?" She watches him nod, and heavily applying the cheese. She slips her hand away from Dean uncomfortably and offers it to Sam.

"Sam." He smiles at her as well, a welcoming smile rather than the one Dean was dishing out at her. "So," Sam releases her hand and points it towards Garth, "Garth says you can help us with this Ifrit thing?"

Gabby shrugs, a look of confusion on her face as she mulls it over, "I guess maybe. I don't know what he thinks I could do to help out."

The boys raise their brows at this new slice of information and redirect their look to Garth, who chuckles nervously, "She's being modest. Its ok you can tell them, look I'll get some beers, no not beers it's been long enough let's get something nice! Huh?"

Dean smirks folding his arms as he watches Garth trying to find an excuse to leave, "Running for the hills? Well while you're at it make sure to get something nice for our guest?"

Gabby looks back and forth amused at their banter, realizing they are talking about her she fumbles, "S-sorry hehe, I um, well it's expensive." She pulls out some bills and hands it to Garth, "I'll have my favorite rum then?"

Rum was not what the boys were expecting to hear, not the strongest of drinks but not girly either. "Sure thing, you guys get acquainted then." Garth hurriedly closes the door behind himself.

Gabby looks at them both and sighs, "Um." She clears her throat, "Mind if we sit then?"

Sam nods and offers her a chair to sit in. He gets himself a seat, watching Dean take one of the beds to sit on. "So like Garth said, you can trust us with anything. We're not going to think you're weird at all, believe me we've heard of everything." He offers a smile.

She nods and takes a deep breath, "Well I don't know about this, you're hunters right?"

Sam and Dean both nod, "Yea we're hunters." Dean puts in, "So you know we wouldn't think badly of yea."

"I've been tracked by hunters before; people like me have to go into hiding sometimes." She started to fiddle with her fingers a bit.

"Why?" Dean bursts out his confusion before Sam could offer a gentler response.

"Because they mistake me for a witch, and I'm not a witch. I'm a mage." She looks at them both worriedly. The boys just stare at her for a moment in shock, blinking a couple times.

"A…." Sam starts, "Mage?" Dean finishes for him. Sam looks back at Dean and then back to Gabby, "Like wizard, and sorcerer area?" Sam tries and fails at sounding cool about this. "Like Hogwarts kinda deal?" Dean looks at her suspiciously.

Gabby sighs and nods, "Yea, it's not what I wanted with my life either." She looks down at her hands, continuing to fiddle with them, "I was a nurse before this all happened, I used to live in Washington DC, but now I can't go back there." She looked frustrated, and sad.

Dean leans forward, his elbow onto one knee, "Well what is it that you do as a mage?"

Gabby sighs and runs her fingers over her face and through her hair, apparently trying to calm herself. She sits up and looks at them her hands in her lap again. "Well I can teleport people, given enough time, to anywhere. That's the one I know best. I'm not very good at it yet but I can connect with people mentally. It all comes in, in flashes. Besides that just small things."

"How does it work exactly?" Sam felt worried they were dealing with some witch trying to pull their leg.

Gabby looks down fiddling with her shirt, "Well… I have to use my own energy and energy of animals. I've tried rodents; they don't work out well at all. My-" She seemed to be reaching for a word. "I guess teacher you could call him, is still teaching me. He's given me a year to work on the things I've learned and then we'll go from there." She finishing her though she could feel their eyes on her, the feel worry just dripping down the back of her neck. "You still think I'm a witch…"

Dean nods, and shrugs, "Yea, that's definitely crossed my mind, how about you Sammy?" He looks at Sam, who nods as well, crossing his arms keeping an eye on Gabby.

Gabby retreats into her chair, looking down. "I could prove it. I don't use hex bags, I don't know any spells, and this is something that just started happening one day."

Sam and Dean look again at one another certainty in both their faces. Sam stands up and walks to the other side of the room, Gabby watches him, blinking, "What?" Sam walks back and splashes water into her face causing her to gasp. "What the heck-?!" She opens her eyes to Dean holding her hands against the chair. "HEY! I-I'm not a demon either!" She screeches. She struggles against Dean's extremely apparent stronger hands as Sam nicks her arm. "Ow!" Dean stands up, releasing the girls' arms, looking down over her, Sam the same. The moment when Dean lets her arm go she pulls her arm away offended by their sudden attack. "I'm leaving." Gabby stands up glaring at them both, and walking to the door.

"How sweet heart? Garth's gone with his truck." Dean says, striding over to where he had placed his keys and casually stuffing them into his pocket. Sam folds his arms glaring at her.

Gabby places her hand against the wall next to the door, the weight of hostility in the room seemed to weigh on her, causing her breath to quicken, "Please, Garth said you would love to have me help you get to these things. I can prove it really!" She lets burst out, desperation in her voice, as she turns around quickly to face them both she gasps at the pistols suddenly in her face. "Put those away please!" She looks at them pleadingly waiting patiently for them.

"How would you prove it?" Sam inquires coolly.

"I- um, well" She looks at them both, "I could you know give you a reading, like a psychic?" She clears her throat, waiting for them to calm down.

Garth walks in with a smile quickly drained away from his face. "Whoah! What's going on? I said get to know one another, not hold her hostage!"

Gabby calmly looks at Garth sighing in relief, "They think I'm a witch."

Garth smiles again and puts the booze down. "Ok guys, you've dealt with psychics before, and you haven't done this."

"Psychics just have a better tuning to the supernatural world around them, even maybe bend it a little, but not have the power of angels or demons." Dean growls at Garth.

Garth sighs with a smile, his hands up in surrender, "She's proven herself to me guys. I've seen her do it several times. It's really quite cool, and I've been doing research on people like her, and it looks like mages have been around since always. They also try to hide to make sure this doesn't happen." Garth motions with his hands, pointing out the guns. "Now, lets just put our guns away, have a small drink and then Gabby can show you something small ok?"

Sam glares at Garth, "Then why haven't we heard of them before Garth?"

Garth rolls his eyes, "Because of this very reason Sam. She came to me for protection from other hunters, I gave it to her. It's ok really." He slowly moves to stand between the Winchester boys and Gabby hands still up to block their guns.

"Fine, prove it now Gabby, Garth's right there, tell us something that no one else knows except Dean, Garth and myself." Sam nudges his gun.

Gabby bites her bottom lip, "I will if you would so kindly put your guns down." The boys take a moment to glance at one another before slowly lowering their guns, keeping their eyes on her for anything they deemed inappropriate. Gabby watches the guns lower slowly and lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, carefully she steps around Garth and takes his hand laying it on top of her own. She licks her right thumb, gently placing it in the middle of his hand, she glares at him immediately hearing him protest. "You want my saliva on your forehead? it'd be more direct." She sounded cross with Garth now.

Gabby lets out long drawn out breaths closing her eyes, "Someone named Bobby, all three of you were close to him. An argument, between Dean and Garth, about this Bobby." Sam and Dean both wait patiently, "It's about Bobby's hat, Garth kept it, and Dean's furious with him. Garth feels terrible for you both, but also reminds Dean that Bobby wasn't just a missing Dad to them, but himself." She opens her eyes looking at the boys, Sam was shocked, he hadn't heard about this from Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Garth told you that."

"Well smart stuff, get your butt over here and I'll prove it." Gabby's eyes narrow, as she slowly folds her own arms, she turns to Garth angrily, "Geez Garth I'm not waiving my fee for this bs." She turns her glare to the boys, Garth motions hopelessly at the boys to stop being jerks.

"Fee? What fee?" Sam asks lost, and trying to calm the situation a little.

"I promised Garth I'd waive my fee for you guys, because this moron likes you two so much. I don't know why since you two don't seem to trust his judgment." Her voice alone seemed to be spitting daggers at them.

Dean's curiosity had been struck as well, he slightly cocks his head to the side, eyes narrowing just slightly. "How much is this fee?"

"One thousand dollars, per person being teleported one way." Gabby raises her brows at him.

Dean smiles and shrugs, "Well then I guess it's a good thing you're leaving then sweet heart, don't let the door hit you on the butt."

Gabby growls in frustration turning fully to Garth, "I really want to leave, like right now."

"Aww come on." Garth takes her hand, wishful sympathy on his face, "It's just this one favor, I know they're rough, but they're really sweet guys."

"Sweet?!" Gabby gaps while pulling her hand away, "If I wanted guns pointed at me still, I'd be in DC."

"I know and they're going to say sorry." Garth lifts his hands, while getting in the way of the door to stop her from leaving.

"We are?" Sam and Dean blurt out.

Garth glares at them both, "Yea, you are, cause I worked my butt off getting you more information on your ifrit." He stalks over to his backpack pulling out a vanilla folder full of papers, he plops the papers onto the table. "There's no other way to get in there unless she gets you in there. Now excuse me I'm getting a glass." Garth walks off.

Dean looks at the papers handing some to Sam, Gabby steps back waiting by the door silently, messing with her nails, as her jaw clenches angrily. About thirty minutes later, both Sam and Dean looked frustrated. "You're telling me this thing may have more than one friend? It says here there are two ways to kill it, spells which we don't have, or iron nails." Sam stands up continuing. "With how deep these things like to be in the ground, the only thing I could think of is…" Sam shrugs, "One of the local mine shafts. They've only recently allowed the public into them. I mean we could walk it, but trying to find them directly would take hours." Sam sticks his nose back into the papers continuing to read.

"So you could get us there, without these guys knowing we're coming?" Dean asks turning his eyes up to Gabby.

Gabby scoffs, and puts up a hand, getting ready to verbally beat them down. "Sure I can, here's the problem, I may be shy at first, but I'm no freakin carpet either. I deal with dicks like you two all the time at the hospital all the time. I say yo-"

Sam turns and sighs, "I'm sorry." Gabby's eyes widen in shock looking him over slowly, "You have to understand as hunters we have to protect ourselves first."

Gabby takes a moment to collect herself, and nods awkwardly. "Alright, I mean… it's the same thing I've heard from others." She holds herself a little tighter, looking on guard still, her brows lifted and her lips pursed just slightly.

"It's because, nearly all hunters have something that happens to them; that gets this started." Sam shoves his foot into Deans.

Dean hisses at the foot stomp, and then clears his throat, "Y-yea sorry."

She snorts, shaking her head. "Well thank you, I'm still saying I hear that sad little story from nearly every hunter. It doesn't make it ok to keep treating me like dirt."

Sam nods and sits down, "I know," He shrugs, "Could you prove it, that you can teleport us?"

Gabby scoffs, shaking her head. "I can't believe this, you still don't believe me."

"It's a pretty big thing you're asking us to believe." Dean points out coolly, Sam looked like he could just wring Dean's neck.

"Fine you want proof, now and tomorrow." She strides forward grabbing Sam by the back of the neck, and licks her thumb again pressing it against his forehead. Sam jerks back, and then just watches her. Dean stands up, gun out again, but stops just watching her, waiting for anything. Gabby stands there breathing deeply in and out, her eyes closed, while the others watch waiting, and then five minutes. She finally removes her hand, and looks at Sam, tears rolling down her eyes. "Oh my, you were a baby, your life…" Her lower lip trembles stepping away from Sam, who looks around confused Dean gently puts down the gun, moving his other hand towards her, "Your love, the demons, angels? Oh Lord the pit!" She grabs her stomach with her left hand over her stomach, "All those creatures…" She covers her mouth as a sob wrenches its way past her lips."

"Whoah…." Dean looks at Sam and then back to Gabby, "It's ok."

She shakes her head, and runs for the door, "I'm sorry!" She slams the door behind herself, her sobs heard loud and clear with in the room.

Dean sips the whiskey Garth got them and waits patiently, Sam tinkers away at his computer as if nothing awkward happened at all. "What did it feel like?"

Sam looks up from his computer and shrugs, "Wet? After she touched me I didn't feel anything." He watches Dean nod. Sam and Dean turn their attention to the door seeing Garth walk through.

"She's calming down, serious stuff she got a glimpse at, all shoved in at once." He offers a smile and puts his hands into his pockets.

"Where the hell did you meet her?" Dean asks a look of suspicion in his eyes.

Garth smiles, "At a bar, during a job, we had a couple drinks, and then she just wanted to know if she could pay me to protect her while she sleeps for the night." He points a finger at himself, "Me being the honorable guy I am didn't even try making a move. Next morning we got to talking, and things just started leading to more things." Garth chuckles to the looks they give him, "I wish it were those things, but no like the mage things. After a while we started making exchanges in helping hunters, as long as I make sure she's protected." Garth says while walking over to the glasses provided for them. He pours himself a glass of whiskey, sipping it while he turns to face the boys.

Sam snorts and shakes his head. "Well she's certainly different."

Dean looked thoughtful, taking another sip of his whiskey, "She said she has a teacher, you ever meet the guy?"

"Yea I did, just told him I'm making sure she's ok. He wanted to know if I wanted to be her 'blood guardian', hah, no thanks." Garth smiles shaking his head before taking a sip.

Dean and Sam they both wait for him to explain, "Blood Guardian?" they both inquire.

Garth nods as though he forgot something silly, "From what I understood from it, it's a lot of jobs wrapped into one. You married to the person, but you're allowed to get some on the side, that part was really fuzzy to me. You have to be there to protect them always. If you get killed you come back to life. If there are children it's only between you and the one you're guarding. If the one you're guarding dies you die as well. I couldn't keep up with the list of jobs honestly."

Dean scoffs and shakes his head, "Dude that sounds like getting married, with benefits." Sam sniggers, and looks over watching Gabby step in, looking at them awkwardly.

"I should apologies, I've seen most hunters memories, but" She takes in a slow breath trying not to cry. "I" She clears her throat, "I can honestly say, that was more than most hunters have gone through, at least the ones Garth has introduced me to. I'm still not used to this, but I did see why Garth wants this for you." She nods. "Tomorrow I'll show you how this works. Also I'm sorry ahead of time; I do have to sacrifice animals, like cats or dogs."

Sam furrows his brows confused. "I don't understand, what do you need cats and dogs?"

"I need life energy to help me do what I'm doing. I'm not strong enough to do this by myself, I'd die. I don't like it either, but it's the best option. I've tried using rodents like I said before, they're just not enough." She rubs her arm, hoping they'll understand even though it still didn't make much sense to her either.

"You can't just use more of them?" Sam looks to Garth, "rats, mice they're cheap." Dean nods in agreement.

Gabby gives them a pleading look, and Dean just curls his lower lip shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but we're not going to kill Lassy, to try and get this done."

Garth looks at the lot of them who have turned to him for answers. "H-hey guys I know you don't like it either, but it's true, I told you I've seen her do it."

"Then I'll get the rats." Sam informs Garth walking out the door.

Five hours earlier…

Sam had returned later that evening with the mice, they all decided it best to get some sleep before the example would be shown.

Sam and Dean sit in the impala asking that Gabby stay with Garth, both still trying to wrap their brains around the idea of there even being Mages in the world. "As if the world didn't need one more thing to make it weird, it has mages?" Dean sounded irritated.

"I still think she's either a psychic gone darkside, or just a really powerful witch. You think she might have Garth under one of those potions?" Sam sounded slightly lost as he looks on his phone for information.

Dean grins, "Like that time you got married?"

"Shut up Dean, that wasn't funny." Sam growls out matter of factly.

Dean continues to grin, but shakes his head thinking about it. "What if she's telling the truth. That's a scary thing for someone to have. What do you think that would mean for someone trying to hurt her?"

Sam pauses his work on his phone and looks thoughtful. "It could mean anything. For all we know she's a glass cannon." Sam glances at Dean and then back to the road. "Still to open a portal to anywhere?" Sam scoffs, "It'd be kind of cool to have sent Lucifer to the sun."

Dean grins raising his brows at the idea. "Yea just poof." They both chuckle at the idea. "Hey how about the angels, do you think Cas would know anything about Mages?"

Sam shrugs, "I don't see how it would hurt to ask when we get the chance." Dean nods falling silent as they get closer to the house.

Gabby sits next to Garth in his truck silently, glaring at the Impala In front of them. "They're so stubborn." She grumbles.

Garth nods and sighs, "Yea but they're good people too."

Gabby nods, "I saw that, I saw what they have gone through to stay together, to be family." She sighs pulling her knees up to her chin, "I saw the reason for their stubbornness. Yet it still shocks me. I guess because it's still rolling through my brain like a terrible nightmare." She wipes at her face letting out a long sigh.

Garth looks in her direction and offers a rub on her shoulder. "Yea it's not easy."

In the Impala Sam looks over the police report he picked up earlier that morning, while Dean grumbles next to him. "What?"

"Man if I can't get this smell out of baby, I'm going to hurt you." Dean grumbles.

"They're living animals Dean, they do what they do." Sam looks back at the couple cages of lab mice, hearing some of them squeaking. "besides not all of them are in here." Sam didn't know how many he needed to get for their ritual to happen, so he ended up buying most of the mice in the pet store. Most of them being in the back of Garths truck satisfied Deans irritation, but he was still whining. Sam sits back not sure how to feel about this entire situation.

After thirty minutes more of driving they finally reach one of the abandoned houses outside of town. Parking Gabby watches as the two men pull the animals out of the back of the Impala, and sighs. "This may not be enough." She turns her concerns to Garth.

"Well they got you a lot of them." He offers a smile parking his car close to the Impala. Both getting out of the truck, they both grab some cages, the look of concern still on Gabby's face. The walk up to the front of the house was quite, as well as getting into the house itself. Garth watches his companion hold onto the animal cage walking slowly around the house for possibly a place to start the job. The three boys wait and watch her finally stop at what is probably the dining room of the house. She puts down the cages in her hands, and gets started by picking up each rodent, and slicing it open to drain the blood out of it onto the floor.

"You know you can get sheeps blood, or cows blood from the local butcher." Dean smarts off.

"I've tried it, the animal has to die in my hands." She hisses as one of the rodents bites her fingers.

Dean scoffs and turns his head seeing Sam bringing in the last cage of rodents, and then back to Gabby as she continues her work. Garth pulls up a table and smiles at the two. "This could take a while, why don't we play some cards?" Sam and Dean oblige the offer, and occasionally turn their heads to watch her do her work, seeing that she's making a circle of some kind.

It was odd, she didn't use all of the mice at once, she would kneel down and breath deeply, and at the end of each time she kneeled down she said a small apology. With the apology came the last squeak from either the mouse or guinea pig. She was just going over the circle again and again, breathing deep, apology and a squeak of protest. Getting through the last of the rodents, she stops and wipes off the knife in her hand. 'Shit…' She whispers under her breath.

"Everything ok over there princess?" Dean mocks and grins at the boys, who don't join in on his amusement.

"I'm fine." She tells them not looking their way. She hisses and the last of the blood is complete. "If you could join me now."

Sam pauses, slowly putting down his cards, his brows raising slightly taking a moment to looking at Garth and Dean. The three stand up, and walk over to the circle with Gabby. Sam looks over at Gabby seeing that she cut her own hand for the last of the circle. His attention is drawn away when the room they're standing in fills with the bright light of the day outside of the house. They all blink the brightness away seeing the clouds showing through the portal, and the slight breeze blowing through.

"Go! Now!" She sees them looking at the circle in awe. "NOW!" The boys look at her and see that her lips have turned blue, and her skin pale.

The boys cry out when someone pushes them into the circle.

Sam and Dean stand up off the pavement, brushing themselves off, they look at where they are standing, no left over residue. Not burn marks, no blood on the street, most importantly Sam and Dean both intact. "Holy Shi-" Dean smiles looking himself over.

"I know! OH my G-" Sam gasps, running his fingers through his hair, a stupid grin on his face.

"We just!" Dean walks around the area they came out of. "No wonder she gets the big money! We just teleported!" Both start whooping with joy.

"Do you know what this will do for us? We could travel so much faster, help so many more people!" Sam smiles at Dean.

"Hell saving people, we could be on any case in the world and not use a flippin air plane!" Dean starts laughing.

"Oh my goodness, we could have a real vacation anywhere we want!" Sam laughs, shaking his head. Though his eyes become thoughtful, he looks over at the house "Wait…"

Dean laughs still in shock, "Wait what?" He looks at Sam and then the house, no longer laughing, "Gabby, she wasn't looking so hot before we got pushed in." They make a run for the house.

Garth leans over her rubbing her arms. "Come on…. You've never fallen down before! Wake up!"

Dean and Sam burst through the front door seeing Garth over Gabby. "She ok?"

"I don't know! She's never fallen like this before! She's freezing! I think she might be experiencing hypothermia." Garth rubs her arms faster.

Sam steps forward and pushes Garth out of the way. "Idiot, if she's hypothermic then the core of her body needs to be heated, not her arms!" Sam starts rubbing her back, "If sudden heat hits her heart, she'll die of a heart attack."

Garth genuinely looked shocked to hear that. "Wha?"

"Day after tomorrow man, pretty cool movie, looked it up, it was a good thing to know, remember when we called you bout that ice thing? I got nice and frosty. I'd be dead without Sammy." Dean gives and affirming nod.

"Shit she's not heating up." Sam complains, checking her pulse, "Her pulse is weak, but there." Sam looks at Dean, "I don't know what to do other than direct contact." Sam adjusts the girl so Dean can support her. Dean holds her up by her shoulder, while he cuts open the back of the girls' shirt, meanwhile Sam opens the front of his.

"Whoah! Hey! What are you-"

"Shut up!" They both shout out.

Sam sits her up and has her rest against his chest hissing when her back touches his skin, "Shit she's like ice!" Sam instantly starts shivering. He wraps his arms around her belly and just below her collar bone, he starts rubbing vigorously trying to warm her up. "We may need something better Dean." Sam's jaw chatters together.

Dean takes off his jacket resting it on top of them, sighing, he watches while putting his hands behind his head. "We don't have the blankets man." Dean turns around to Garth who's panicking. "So this wasn't normal?"

Garth shakes his head watching Gabby and looks up at Dean. "Not at all, she was fine all the times that I've seen her do this. Should we t-" Garth stops hearing a thump on the floor.

They both look to find Sam laying on the floor, his body ridged as his body starts to seize up. "SAM!" Dean rushes over to Sam pulling Gabby off of him. Passing Gabby off the Garth, Dean turns his attention to Sam, "SAM! COME ON SAM!"

Garth takes her, allowing her to lay down in from of himself. Gabby gasps sitting up, her eyes wide open, and Sam instantaneously stops seizing. Dean looks at them both grasping for words, looking down he starts lightly slapping Sam's cheek, "Come on Sammy!"

Sam groans his eyes trying to open, and focus.

Gabby sits up moaning, she holds her head and looks over at Sam. Dean looks at her and then back to Sam, "Sammy?"

"Y-Yea?" Sam's eyes open, "Yea?"

Gabby moves over to Sam. "Let me check him. Please. What happened?" She asks checking for injury, and anything odd.

"You were unconscious, frozen, and Sam was trying to make sure you didn't get worse, so he shared body heat." Dean shrugs.

Sam sits up rubbing his eyes, Gabby backs up allowing him room. She then looks to Dean, "He did what?"

"Shared his body heat?" Dean wasn't sure what was slipping her up.

She nods, looking confused by the events that were happening as well. "I" She sighs, "I guess the event rebounded on me. Better me than you I guess." She stands up wobbly on her feet. Garth holds her up and watches Dean help Sam up.

"Why was Sammy seizing though?" Dean asks obviously freaking out.

Sam pushes Dean away buttoning up his shirt "I'm fine Dean."

"No you're not Sam! You were a jumping jelly bean for half a minute there." Dean points his hand at the floor.

"I'm sorry I wish I knew, but I will contact my teacher. I'm sure it won't happen again. In the meantime, I'd like to go back and get something else to wear. I'm covered in mouse blood and…" She feels her back of her shirt and sighs, "Or maybe just get a new one."

Sam sits himself in a chair rubbing his head, Dean pats his shoulder giving him a winning smile. "Garth n I'll clean up, you get your head back on straight ok?" Nodding Sam puts his head down on the table groaning.

Gabby walks up to him sitting in a seat near him, "You ok? It wasn't supposed to be that way."

Sam sniggers, his head still down, "Well it's what I get for playing hero."

Gabby sighs leaning her head a little to the right watching over him. "I'm serious, I don't know what happened." She gently rests her hand on his arm.

In one fluid motion Sam grabs her arm and forces her against the wall, causing her to scream. His face dangerously close to hers, he glares. "You were supposed to die that day…" He wraps his fingers around her neck squeezing. "You were supposed to be the sacrifice." Gabby strains to speak as she looks up into his eyes seeing orange, everything orange. She starts kicking at him whimpering, "You were to be my host" he whispers getting closer just as Dean runs up and punches Sam right across the face. Gabby falls to the ground rasping out a cough, as she gently touches her now tender neck.

She looks up and sees Dean looking at her horrified.

An hour later, Dean rubs his face, letting out a deep sigh. He shakes his head looking up at the darkening sky. Sam looks to Dean and then back to the house, "Will you tell me what happened in there Dean?"

"You'd hate yourself if I did, so believe me, you are better without." Dean swigs his beer, sighing deeply.

"I don't even remember waking up Dean, just tell me." Sam huffs in frustration.

"Then what do you remember man?" Dean puts his beer on the hood of the Impala looking Sam right in the eye.

Sam shrugs, stepping back and looking away in thought, "Well, just helping Gabby, then everything was so freezing, and then waking up with my jaw pissed off."

Dean nods, "Then it wasn't you, and you don't need to be blaming yourself for anything that might have happened. The only part is, it looks like we are going to have to kill Lassey."

Sam watches Dean in disconcert, not sure how to take this situation. "I just want to know Dean ok?"

"You were choking her man, she screamed Garth and I ran in, you were saying stuff that I don't remember because I was too busy smashing you in the face." Dean spits out all at once.

Sam just blinks at him, "I attacked her?"

"She said it was some residual effect of something, I don't remember man, I just want this to be over." Dean rubs the back of his head looking around for anything other than the house. "She said she thinks the spell went loopy, on her not on us. Well it kinda did if you think about it."

Sam shoves his hands into his pockets looking at the house. "I guess we should let them know we'll meet up at the motel then?" Dean nods and walks over to the house, while Sam looks at his hands worriedly.

The return to the motel was a silent one in both cars. Gabby and Garth finished the cleanup in the abandoned house. Sam and Dean were just quiet the whole time, not sure what to say to each other. Getting into the motel room, Sam drops his things on his bed and lets out a sigh, "What are we going to do Dean?"

"About what? About what happened at that house? Nothing, everyone's fine, and we're sending that girl packing. I don't want her near you." Dean finishes pointedly. "Maybe we'll find this Ifrit on our own and not need her. It's just like any other Jinn, dark place preferably underground, it has to be close to town as well with how often it's happening." Dean sits down on his bed grabbing a book to do some research.

"If it kills again before we find it?" Sam looked curious about Deans' new brilliant plan.

"Then it'll be another unfortunate reality that our job sucks." Dean says keeping his eyes into the book.

"Dean…" Sam sighs, "I don't like this any more than you do. Still Garth said that this has never happened before. This was us being stubborn, and I don't want to be mean, but there are more stray cats and dogs on the streets starving to death than there are homes for them to live in."

Dean looks up from his book shocked, "Mister love for all furry creatures is really saying this to me?"

Sam groans and rolls his eyes, "Damn it Dean, I'm serious. Yea I hate it, but it's like you said we may need to do it."

Dean puts down the book he's reading and sighs looking up at Sam. "I just don't want to have that happen again."

Nodding Sam sits on his bed, resting his still aching head in his hands. "How is she going to know where to send us?" Sam sounded confused.

Dean looks thoughtful not sure how to answer the question, "I guess I'll ask." Getting up he walks out of their room and knocks on Gabby and Garths door. Garth opens it and gives Dean a big smile, trying to avoid awkwardness. Dean pats Garth on the shoulder. "I wanted to talk to Gabby a second."

Garth shrugs and nods, "Yea sure, I think she's almost done in the shower." Garth steps back into the room sitting at the coffee table, still doing research for several hunters. Though by the looks of it from Dean, he was looking up what happened at the house. Walking over Dean picks a bed to sit on the edge of, and looks around the room quietly.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Dean looks over seeing Gabby walking out in some jeans, and a new t-shirt, her hair still wet from the shower, she continues to towel it off. "Hey Gabby." Dean offers his winning smile.

She looks at him and nods timidly, "Hey, look I'm really sorry that I don't have answers yet."

Dean lifts a reassuring hand "Oh no, no, no it's ok, Sammy and I were wondering, how do you know where these Ifrit live?"

Gabby stares at him a moment, then to Garth and then back to Dean. "I don't, I would need something from it to get a feeling of where it is."

Dean just stares at her a moment and then lowers his head to rub his face sighing, "Then you'll need to go to the crime scene won't you?" Dean looks up and sees her nod at his question, and watches him sigh again, thinking. "Alright, I'll make you a badge." Dean gets right up and walks out of the room. Gabby looks to Garth who just shrugs in return.

Returning to the scene of the scene of the crime, Dean parks the Impala just outside of the police line, "Now Remember what we told yea. There's nothing to be worried about, just play it cool and you'll get right in." Gabby nods listening to Dean's instructions for her.

She stares at the badge, her face a bit sad, but still gets out of the car with the two boys. Walking out she sees the two with their suits on, and a calm walk. They just pull out their badges in unison; she fumbles a little getting her own badge out. She whimpers dropping it; she picks it up and gets an odd look from one of the police officers. Dean smiles and nudges his head towards her looking at the officer, "The office sent her our way. Probational officer, you know how it is." Sam smiles nodding at the officer, who rolls his eyes.

"I know the field work is good for them, but this isn't what I would call your regular case agent." The officer sounded irritated.

Sam shrugs, "Well when will she get her on-site training for the unusual cases then officer?" Sam asks with a light smile.

The officer smirks and shakes his head, "Just make sure she doesn't ruin my evidence."

"Sure thing officer." Dean gives a deep nod and continues on.

Gabby shoves the badge into her purse, biting her lip and following the boys. They both walk into the house seeing that the house's burn marks look to be worse than they were before. "Still burning hot air down below officer McGraiger?" Dean asks, looking at the sheriff.

The Sheriff looks up from evidence he's gathered and smirks nodding, "Yea, just like the past houses." He leans his head looking at the younger female agent, "Who's she?"

Sam looks back at Gabby who's looking around at the house curiously. "Probational officer Gabby Heartmen. The office thought it best to show her the unusual crime scenes along with the ones she's seen in DC."

McGraiger nods standing up straight, she smiles at him nodding. "How weird is this from DC Ms. Heartmen?"

Gabby takes a deep breath and sighs, "Mostly in DC it's worry about protecting the president and his family." The Sheriff gets a kick out of that one. "There's still plenty of gang activity in DC, but we leave that to the local cops to take care of."

McGraiger nods, "Sounds like death is a normal thing there, but not this kind of arson?" She nods. "They must fall all over themselves if a fire starts up at all." He chuckles.

Gabby a confirming nod, "I believe sir it's due to the houses being so close together, so that's multiple families losing their homes. That would be the whole town here catching fire."

"That's right," He smiles and nods to the boys. "Just be careful miss. That air down there is super-heated, we're still trying to figure out how this maniac did this." He watches her nod nervously.

"Well if you don't mind sheriff, we need to take her down stairs, we're hoping to find something before this maniac harms another family and the media decides it's gonna come down and say hello again." Dean pats the Sheriff on the shoulder smiling and presses them forward. Showing his badge to the officer at the door to the basement, they get suited up and head down to the basement.

"Nicely done, you get a lot of gang members at your old job?" Dean asks curiously.

"Yes, most of the time I was sewing up boys half your age, because a drug deal went bad. At least I did when I was an RN." Gabby looks about the walls seeing the seared walls.

"Registered Nurse, that's pretty impressive, you're twenty seven, twenty six?" Sam asks following behind her.

"Twenty seven yea." She sounded distracted by their surroundings, "I was supposed to be transferring before everything happened last year. My 'awakening' if you will." She scoffs.

Dean turns around to look at Gabby, "Where were you going to be transferred? Did you wanna do it?" Dean's brow raised.

She smirks, "Yes, there are desperate need for nurses now a days, I was transferring to Greece to be truthful."

"Oh screw that." Dean turns his head shaking it.

Sam snickers, and puts up a hand motioning Gabby, "It has nothing to do with your fear of flying right Dean?"

"I'm not afraid of flying, it's just there's some seriously messed up monsters that way." Dean adjusts his suit getting to the bottom of the steps. Sam shakes his head and smiles at Gabby. "Alright so what do you need to locate this bastard?" Dean redirects.

"I'm going to need just something of the ifrit's." Gabby tells him looking slowly around the room. "um…."

"Don't worry." Sam smiles reassuringly, "It's not as hard as you're thinking right now."

"Yea it's harder." Sam rolls his eyes at Dean. "Ok so this monsters m.o. so far is it seems to be going after girls. It looks for homes with basements, and in tornado valley it's not going to be short of that."

"Have all the homes been outside of town?" Gabby asks looking closely.

Sam's brows furrow and then lift nodding. "Yea." Gabby just nods.

"We know it's a jinn, so they like private little dens, unfortunately because it's an ifrit it likes them deeper than the other jinns. We know how to kill it, just not where to find it. There are several mining caves around here, and Garth thought you might be able to help us with that." Dean smiles at her irritably.

She looks to Sam who just shrugs. "In our research, after great lengths of time, they look for a lover. My theory is that they find one, and that lover lives and passes, they wait while they grieve, and then look again. They're extremely old creatures, and are born from terrible amounts of pain. They have the memories of hundreds if not thousands of murder victims in their heads. The legend says that the heat they emit comes from raw anger of the murder victims. So with all that anger who wouldn't want someone to be a little compassionate?" Sam informs her, looking around carefully.

Gabby stops and turns around looking at them both, "How long have you two been researching this?"

Sam and Dean look at one another and shrug, "A week." They both say.

Gabby blinks at them and slowly turns around, mouthing out, 'ookay…' Sighing she sifts through the ashes, stopping she finds something long and brown with hints of red. "I think I found something. Could be the victims, if it's a girl like you said, still with the browning of the blood on here and how thick the nail I very seriously doubt that it's human." Dean and Sam come over and look over the nail.

"Think it's a claw?" Sam

"I believe it might be, it's weird, because this would hurt a lot to lose this much claw."

"Well if it's a human like creature, for all we know it's normal." Dean points out, still looking around the cinders.

Gabby looks to Dean and Sam confused, "This amount of lost –eh… nail if you can call it that is normal?"

"For all we know, I mean since this is our first ifrit" Dean raises his brows and looks to Gabby, "We don't really know."

She nods and sighs. "Well I guess the only other thing to do is to look for a tooth, I doubt hair would survive this heat."

Looking around for what seemed about an hour, showed up with nothing else weird. Gabby had stopped and looked at the bones of the girl lying on the ground. Dean and Sam both look at her, Dean walks over to her and pats her shoulder. "I'd ask if this was your first dead body-"

Gabby shakes her head, "Obviously not, just can't imagine the amount of pain she was in the whole time. The way the blood is splattered about…" Gabby looks sad, "I'd imagine she boiled literally. Poor thing, it must have been excruciating." She looks at Deans' confused face. "Just the blood spatter, and the heat of the room is what made me think that. I'm sure the body itself burned after the house caught fire, but this heat it would be choking, if it's still heated days after the incident. This should have dissipated a while ago. Something must be insolating it, something in the basements."

Dean and Sam both look rather impressed with her deduction, and then remember she's a nurse she should have basic if not advanced science education. "Well come on, we got nothing else, lets head back." Dean directs them back up the stairs.

Getting back to the hotel was a short trip only for the boys, as they were escorted out of the room once Gabby had a map and the piece they had found. Garth walks out of his room and smiles at them. "How'd it go at the crime scene?"

"oddly enough smoothly." Dean shrugs, "I don't know how to feel about this chick though. It all still seems like the other shoe should drop at some point. I'm just waiting for her to leave a hex bag somewhere."

Garth smiles and shakes his head. "Hey man, I know it's weird, but if you really get a look at the things she does, she's not chanting words like they do, she meditates. I still haven't heard her chant one single time when doing this. She rocks back and forth sure, but never chanting." Dean gives him that waiting for more, "Also she doesn't need a book to do her work, she doesn't need to set her circle on fire, just kind of making a drawing on the floor. I know her teacher said as she does it more, she'll get better and fast at … performing her spell? Or how ever we're going to call this."

"Calling it spells and magic just seems easier than you know, magey stuff." Dean offers.

Sam smiles, and shakes his head. "Well except for that one incident I'm really impressed. I mean for an emergency it's rather useless, but if you want to go somewhere far it's extremely useful." Sam points out. "If she can get us the exact location and teleport us there, we'll be out of here by tomorrow. Instead of having to look for another week or two trying to figure out where they are."

Dean nods, not wanting to verbally admit that this was a much better assessment of the situation, though he seemed distracted as well.

Garth smiles rocking back on his heals looking at them both. "You guys ever been to Hawaii?"

Sam's face light up, "Seriously?"

Dean looks up from his thoughts with his hurt puppy eyes, "Wha? She sent you there?"

"Both of us. She went all day for spas, and hanging on the beach, but there were some _hot_ ladies there." Garth had a winning smile on his face.

"You get some tropical tale man?" Dean's eyes light up. He watches Garth nod and looks to Sam, "We're so going. Like tomorrow, we're going."

Sam laughs and nods, "Ok, ok. First we'll save the town and then go to the beach."

About an hour later Dean and Sam return from getting some small shopping done. Dean unable to shut up about his plans for them to get rich, and maybe just disappearing from the business and them both retiring. Sam couldn't help but smile, and for most parts agree with Dean. "Dude, I don't think Cas would agree to rigging up the lottery for us." Dean ignores Sam and opens their door, seeing Gabby laying on the floor again.

"Oh shit!" Sam and Dean both call out, Garth scrambles out of his and Gabby's room. "Should we just leave her?" Dean asks looking at her laying there.

"Considering last time, I'd say just let her recuperate. Though maybe on a bed. Help me get her to my room." Garth starts picking her up.

"Just let her have my bed." Sam offers. "It's right next to her." Sam motions the obvious option.

"You can use my bed Garth, we'll just switch for the night." Dean kneels down and picks Gabby up by her shoulders while Garth lifts her by her knees. "She's certainly heavier than she looks." Dean comments.

"Dean…" Garth and Sam complain, after Gabby's on the bed.

"What? She's not awake to hear it."

In their new room Sam runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, "I'm not so sure anymore." He leans back in his chair, looking thoughtful, Dean looks at him while shoving pie into his mouth. "Not about the hunt, I'm worried if the 'spell' is going to kill her. It's fun to think about going somewhere just to be free from our lives for a little bit-"

"Yea, not willing to have anyone lay down their life to do it." Dean shakes his head. "I don't like this, I think she needs to go back to that teacher of hers man. Get her better at this so it won't kill her."

Sam nods sighing, "I don't know if we should even be having her transport us to the Ifrit. If she got something that's great, but…" Sam looks out the window shaking his head, "I don't think we should."

Dean holds up a hand, "Yea I know, but what will we do if we can't find a way in? I'm not trying to be a dick, but if this place is hard to get to, man." Dean shakes his head, not happy saying what he said. "How about after this job we take her to her teacher, and ask him why he's left her on her own like a selfish son of a bitch?" Sam considers the propsition a moment and then nods.

It wasn't till that evening that Gabby finally woke. She could hear the three in the room next door to hers. Not able to understand but she felt a comfort knowing they were talking and close to her. Blinking she looks around the room and sees a bag on the table in the room. Getting up slowly she walks over to the bag and finds dinner food in it. Slowly she moves her eyes over to the marked fabric on the floor, and the map on top of it. Putting some fries into her mouth she kneels down looking over the map, seemingly to slowly remember what had happened earlier. Putting it down she grabs a marker and returns to mark on the map, letting out a deep sigh she places the map down looking sad. Getting up from the circle she returns to her food, looking out the window longingly.

In the other room the boys are finishing up their own food, Sam and Dean discussing their concerns about these two episodes that Gabby has seemed to have. "Yea but when you went to paradise, it was awesome, great but did this happen when you got there?" Dean asks turning in his seat to throw away his wrapper.

Thinking about it Garth shakes his head. "Actually no she was perfectly fine. Walked right on like it was nothing at all," Garth takes a moment to think it over still, "Yea it's weird," He nods, "I'll take her to her teacher after this, I also think Sam's right, she shouldn't be doing this if she's being so severely affected." Garth runs his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

Sam nods, concern still on his face as he looks down at the floor and then to Dean who nods, looking to Garth.

Sometime later.

Gabby showed the boys where the Ifrit has been hiding, and only to add bad news of there being more than one of them in the location. "There are four of them in there, at least from what I got. I know they will be fine if they make a cave in, but you two wont."

Dean pats Gabby on the shoulder reassuringly, "You don't have to worry about that part, ok?"

Gabby folds her arms, and stares at them irritably letting out a long sigh, "I know you are worried about me, and I'm grateful, still if you two don't come out after a few hours, I will do what I can. I'm not going to stand by when I could do something."

"What if it kills you?" Sam asks, his brows raise in curiosity, he too folding his arms.

Her irritation fades and takes a moment to respond to the question. "It would kill me as a nurse to know I could have done something to make sure you're ok. I may be a freak, but I'm still a nurse."

Both were surprised at least by that answer, the answer felt a bit over kill. Giving in Dean, shakes his head. "Fine, four hours and then I guess beam us out of there." She nods in return.

They all get into the cars and drive to the mining shaft that Gabby had marked on the map. Walking to the entrance all of them squint their eyes at the heat radiating from it. "Yea I'd say this is it." He walks back to the Impala and pulls something's out, smiling at Sam. "Hey Sammy, look what I 'barrowed' from the cops. Glad I asked about it before we left last time."

Sam smirks, impressed, "Nice, but if they have tracking devices we'll need to take them back." Dean waves his hand dismissively at Sam who in turn rolls his eyes.

"So why is it so hot?" Gabby asks, turning her face away from the cave entrance.

"Like I said before if the lore is to be believed it's the heat of the raw anger, and agony of hundreds of dead souls, ebbing out of the Jinn that are in there." He watches her nod and walks back to the Impala getting a shotgun, a flash light, and one of the two suits that Dean had nabbed earlier.

Gabby walks over to Garth who pulls out a jar that looks to be full of blood. She smiles at him and turns her attention to the boys both walking over to the mouth of the cave with the guns and heat suites in hand. "They're lucky." Garth turns his head towards her, giving her his attention while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yea they are. Don't tell'em I said this, but they're also really scary together." Garth chuckles, returning back to the bed of his truck. "Hey guys you think you'll need walky-talkies?" Garth calls out.

Sam shakes his head, "No we're going to need to go in as quietly as possible, besides we already have our back up plan." Finishing his thought Dean and Sam start suiting up to go in.

"Wait!" Gabby walks quickly over to them while opening the jar it. They both stop what there are doing looking at Gabby, like she's crazy. "It's a trick I learned from my teacher, this will protect you. " She dips her hand into the jar and starts marking Sam's forehead first. "It will make it nearly impossible for them to hurt you. Kind of like the space around you will just be untouchable." Dean nods in approval for the protection, but the look on his face fades when she starts taking cut up pieces of liver and starts sticking it into Sam's pockets. The blood stains his clothing and his skin.

"Gross…" Sam mutters, Dean in turn grumbles in agreement keeping a look out for anything in the area. Gabby walks over to Dean next doing the exact same thing to him. She then rests her hands on them, breathing in and out deeply, waiting Sam and Dean exchange side long glances to one another, not sure if they're allowed to move.

"That should do it. You only have an hour though." She says lower her hands from their heads.

Dean scoffs, "Well that should be plenty of ti-" Sam looks at Dean, "Well I'm sure we'll be fine." He smiles at Gabby.

"Oh, also if I do need to pull you two out, could I get something of yours." She sees them just staring at her waiting for a better explanation, "I mean like a lock of hair, finger nail, anything. I would need to be able to connect with you and then take the image of where you are an…" She sees that she's starting to lose them, "So I can beam you out." She finishes sounding embarrassed.

Sam sighs and pulls out his pocket knife cutting off some of his own hair, handing the hair to her. Dean bites off one of his finger nails and hands it to her. They both wait to see if she's going to tell them anything else.

"We allowed to go then?" Dean asks, Sam offers a smile.

"Oh yea, sorry. I-I guess." Gabby smiles and walks away awkwardly.

The boys finish suiting up, and walk into the mine shaft. Making their way in, they find little nooks and tunnels. At first they're tried one or two out, and noticed an extreme temperature change on the thermometer on their suits. Getting further and further into the mine shaft, the suits did little to help keep out the scorching heat. "Damn… I don't want to know what it would have been like without these things." Dean hisses in a whisper. It had been thirty minutes walking through the mine shaft that they saw a dull light ahead of them. Sam motions to the light and turns his flash light off, Dean follows suit, nodding at Sam. Sam motions that he's going to stick to one side of the wall and Dean should do the same, Dean follows suit placing his hand against the wall of the cave. Walking along he stops feeling something terribly soft against his hand, he turns and looks to find a very tall, very dark skin colored man, looking right back at Dean. He watches this monsters living tattoos shine a bright red and its' eyes light up like fire.

Dean smiles, "Hello sunshine" He says maneuvering his gun to fire at the creature, he gasps feeling heated hands on his shoulders. Before he can move he's pulled forward, and forced face first against the wall, groaning as he's pressed suffocatingly hard against the wall. Dean struggles to get his gun out from between himself and the wall; he feels a wind against the back of his head, but keeps struggling to get it out. "NNuugh! Son of a bitch!" He roars out stuck, he swings his arm back to hit the Ifrit. The ifrit growls, and forces Dean harder against the wall, and everything starts turning bright around Dean.

Dean hadn't noticed Sam had been firing at the monster, his own ears were ringing from the heat of this place, and his face getting hit by the wall wasn't helping. "Dean!" He hears Sam call out, as the monster removes the pressure from behind him. Dean gasps turning around.

"Sammy," Dean shakes his head, chuckling, "So much for the stupid protection."

Sam grabs Dean, with a look of panic. "You're not hurt?!"

Dean pries his brothers' hand away and looks at Sam like he's being overly worried. "Yea, I got sloppy that's all. Thanks for Ganking that piece-"

"No! Dean I hit you, at least I thought I did, I saw it leave a mark…" Sam looks Dean over; he looks at the shoulder that should have been hit. "Right here." Dean looks at Sam who in turn looks at Dean, "You're suit is completely messed up dude." Dean looks at his now torn suit, and scorched shoulder. "So much for her stupid protection?" Sam's voice was laced with amusement.

"Yea…" Dean looks up at Sam, and nods impressed. They both turn and continue on, "Well besides me being the blood of the dragon, that's one of those bastards and I'm sure our element of surprise is gone."

"Yea." Sam scoffs.

Getting closer to the lighted area, Sam reloads his gun both walking slowly. They walk to the edge just before an opening, both looking carefully, it was an empty area, lit up by battery operated camp lamps, the area looked to be set up for a couple people. Both find a couple tunnels leading deeper into the mine shaft.

Dean points out they should both take a tunnel, Sam nods and both hurry to the other two tunnels only to stop at the horrendous explosion behind them. Both cover their ears at the concussive sound turning around seeing one of the living three standing there smiling at them. "You'll never leave." She hisses at them, Dean lowers his gun and fires at her. The ifrits eyes widen holding her belly, and leaning against the wall. She looks them over and continues smiling, "You're… g-going to die in here." She falls to the ground dead.

The boys look around carefully seeing if there are any more lurking about in the room they're standing in. Nothing around, or above them, in which left them to the two tunnels. Both satisfied with their conclusion walk down the tunnel they are standing by. Sam finds his tunnel to be a bit short, only for the fact that it plummets to a darkened area. Considering his options, Sam looks back thinking of getting his brother, but chooses to continue on without. Turning on his flash light he looks around slowly, he finds bones, along with fresh corpses, in a room bellow. He continues to move his light slowly finding a ladder to the room below, and stops at the sound of something in that lower room. Pulling back ever so slightly, his light casts onto one of the monsters eating something bloody, slowly putting down his flash light Sam gets his shot gun ready to fire. Looking back in he doesn't see the creature anymore, he then slowly lifts his eyes up to see the Ifrit glowing red right in front of him, "shit…." Sam gets out before being shoved backwards onto the ground. Sam growls out as he resists the creature, feeling sharp rushes of air against himself as the monster tries to rip him apart. Sam awkwardly re-adjusts the shotgun, he smiles at the Ifrit, who stops and looks at the gun pointed right at its' head. The ifrit roars, catching itself on fire, causing the shot gun to go off any way. Sam looks away and groans with the monster laying on him. 'not again…' Sam groans.

Dean moves quietly hearing the commotion down the tunnel, he lets out a sigh wanting to make sure Sam's ok, yet in the end thinks better of it. It didn't take long for Dean to realize this tunnel would take a while, he had been walking for five minutes and no end in site. Continuing on he keeps a sharp eye open, wiping at the sweat dripping from his brow. After a certain amount of walking Dean had all but lost track of time to remember if is still being protected or not, but he found the end to this tunnel he'd been searching through. Putting the flash light down, Dean walks forward slowly, he carefully leans forward to see a dug out landing, pillows fill it with a laying Ifrit in the middle. 'Shit' He hisses. Dean tries cocking his gun quietly, and watches the Ifrit look right up at him, and flares up in flames. "Son of a bitch!" Dean fires at it as it leaps at him. The creature manages to only have it's right shoulder fired at, and scratches at Dean's chest, whom feels nothing but wind hitting his body, as he struggles against it to stay back. He steps back while trying to pull out shells to load his gun. The Ifrit charges at him, claws ready to rip him apart, Dean on the other hand readies himself for the attack and smacks the monster with the butt of his shotgun, stepping back a couple paces. He opens the gun, keeping his eyes on the monster as it cradles its broken nose. It roars at him, it's bright reds and oranges glow brighter with anger. Closing the gun up, and cocking the gun Dean lifts his gun at monster firing, as it charges forward once more. Gasping as the beast claws at Dean's chest, he was shocked to feel the burning hot pain in his chest. Sadly Dean did not seem aware of the fact that he'd been tackled to the ground just yet, but still manages to flip the gun upward and into the Ifrits face once more. It backs away from him getting it's soar body away from this crazed human, Dean in turn takes the opportunity to take one last shot, watching it fall to the ground. Dean lays back, looking at the roof of the tunnel he's lying in, and lets out an excruciating cough. He gingerly places his hand on his chest and pulls it back finding blood on his fingers. "Damn it." Sowly he gets up and walks over to his flash light, looking at himself, it was a nasty set of lacerations on his chest and stomach, the only fortunate thing about the injury seemed to be they had been instantly cauterized. Sighing he walks slowly back to the opening, taking twice as long as he did before. "Damn!" Dean swears at the pain, hearing his brother calling out his name. "Sammy?" Dean calls back.

Getting back a little slower than he had going down he is met about half way by Sam. "Dean! Oh my- Holy crap man! You're chest!" Sam yelps shining his light over Dean.

Dean waves him away, "It's nothing, we just need to get out of here, it's really freakin hot." Sam in turn stays close to his brother, keeping a close eye on him.

They both lay on the ground of the lit room breathing slowly. It had already been nearly four hours and they both had valiantly tried to get out of their current situation, or maybe even just getting out of the exhausting heat. "It's way too damn hot" Dean complains.

Sam looks at his watch breathing heavily as well. "We've got thirty minutes man." They were both sweating profusely, and both had taken off the suits, as they didn't seem to help with the heat of the room anymore, after being shredded to tiny bits.

Dean snickers and Sam looks over at him, Dean looks over at Sam and shakes his head, "If we had water this could be a little sauna."

Sam smirks and shakes his head, "Yea and in this perfect little world you'd have hot chicks bringing the water to you."

"Oh yea." Dean chuckles a little, but the chuckles turn into coughs. Sam moves to possibly help his brother whom waves his hand at him to not worry.

They both lay there silently, until Sam chuckles, "I thought you were the blood of the Dragon."

"Shaddup…" Dean grumbles sleepily.

Sam awakens first groaning at the sunlight pouring into the motel room. Blinking hard he looks around, and then his heart stops. "Dean! The jinn!" He turns and sees Dean lying in the bed next to him, Gabby tending to his brother's injuries. "Gabby…" He rubs his soar eyes and pauses now finding a wet compress in his lap.

Gabby looks at him and smiles, "You're awake wonderful, you were asleep for a good while there too." She returned her attention to Dean, each hand movement a slow and careful one. "You have been asleep for about three to four hours after we brought you back. You both had heat exhaustion."

"Alcohol?" Sam asks, watching her work

She shakes her head "No, far too aggressive, but if you want to help, you could get me some heated water to clean him up. I have everything else I should need." She points to her open bag on the table next to her. "I've spent these past few hours just getting his shirt detached from his skin, poor thing. Your brother he doesn't have any medical allergies does he?" Sam shakes his head, moving slowly to allow his feet to touch the floor of the hotel. Watching him nod and move, she returns her attention to Dean getting the last little piece of shirt and heat protection suit off of Dean. She looks up at Sam with a gentle smile, and uses the cotton ball to point out Dean's injuries to Sam, "I'm glad that he didn't bleed to death, but this is pretty bad, he has some third degree burns on his chest. I'm going to give him something for the pain, until you can get him to a doctor. I'm trained to keep him comfortable until a medical surgeon can do his job. He's going to need skin grafts, because a lot of this is going to need to be taken off." She points at the blacks, silvers and whites of Dean's skin.

"Oh God…" Sam covers his mouth, breathing slowly. "I-I mean." Sam's voice cracks a little the worry apparent in his voice. "Can't you just stitch him up?"

Gabby takes a deep breath, "I don't have the medical supplies to do that. I don't have the medication to keep him asleep or numb him while I work on him." She rests her hands on Dean's shoulder. "I'm a nurse, out of a hospital. In this situation, I can only do so much, and that so much is binding him up, and getting him to a hospital."

Sam nods, running his hands through his hair, biting his bottom lip. "How long before we can take him?"

Gabby shrugs, "We can go now."

Dean groans eyes opening up, and looking around the room, seeing that he's in a hospital. He finds Sam resting his head on a table to his left, his laptop on the table, and off from timing out. He hisses a little bit, looking down he feels the tightness of his chest and sees bandages preventing him from looking at his injuries in the light of day. He stops hearing voices coming his way he leans back and closes his eyes faining sleep. He hears Gabby's voice.

"Sam?"

Sam groans sitting up and looking at her and the cup of coffee she has for him. He takes it thanking her and looking at Dean. "He still hasn't woken up." Sam sighs taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well everyone takes a different amount of time getting over the anesthesia. I'm just sorry I didn't get to check on him before going." She offers a sympathetic smile to Sam. "Garth wants to get me back to my teacher as soon as possible, and now that Dean's ok, I think now is good time to go."

Sam nods and a hand shake, "Thanks for helping us. Garth was right you were a big help to our hunt." He smirks a little, "We'll make sure no one thinks you're a witch ok?"

She smirks and nods, "Thanks." She takes her hand back and leaves the boys, though not before lightly touching Dean's foot. "Get better ok?" She offers just before she walks out the door.

Dean groans, blinking and looks at Sam, "Man… where am I?"

Sam smiles standing up, "You're in the hospital, doc had to give you a skin graph. Hey at least you don't have to worry about getting a new place for your tattoo. The Ifrit didn't even get close to it."

"Yea cause I was so worried about my ink." Dean rolls his eyes. He works on getting himself into a sitting position groaning as he does. Sam helps him and gets shooed away in the end. "I got a little cat scratch man that's all."

Sam scoffs shaking his head, "Yea I remember the last time you got a 'scratch."

"Screw you man." Dean glares at Sam and looks around, "So where's Gabby and Garth?"

"Gone, they came a few times to check on you, but Garth wanted to take Gabby to her teacher right away, you just missed them."

Dean nods and looks down at his bandaging. "Well that was fun."

Sam smiles and shakes his head, "Yea, fun."


	2. Cat Scratch Fever

Disclaimer: Supernatural does _not_ belong to me, it is owned by cw, please support the original show, cast and actors.

Description: After everything that has happened in the boys lives, there can't possibly be anything new under the sun right? Unless they have found a hidden world with in their own.

Chapter name: Episode Two - Cat Scratch Fever

Romance: None Sorry kiddos Wait to see if it boils into something…. Maybe

Characters This chapter and future chapters: Dean W, Sam W, Garth, Castiel, Crowley, Charlie, oc bad guys/girls, research based monsters, Last but not least OC Gabby Sanders (Imagine Daneel Haris Ackles.)

Authors notes: I want to apologies ahead of time if this isn't as great as the last one. I'm in the middle of moving from the east to the west, and still working on moving into a house. Basically sorry it may not be as great due to juggling a lot of things at once. See you next month.

Cat Scratch Fever.

It had been a week since the boys had their fieldtrip with the Ifrits, and Dean's lacerations were getting better for the most part. Though Sam couldn't help but notice Dean complaining about them whenever it came to actually needing to do something. Sam knew he was being taken advantage of, but at the same time he wanted those wounds to heal as well, ending with him not minding if Dean wanted Sam to get him a glass of water… at three o'clock in the morning.

That was another thing that was bugging Sam was that his brother was becoming so terribly thirsty. Every day he seemed terribly dehydrated, and there didn't seem to be enough water in the place to shove down his own throat. Sam had asked Dean's doctor about it, and his response was simply that his brother needed hydrating after those burns he received.

Sam finds himself walking around in their bunker looking around the places they had yet to explore, it all looked so dated, but that brought a charm to the place itself. In his wanderings he hears Dean crying out in pain, Sam runs to his room seeing that Dean has gotten himself out of his own bed, it was moments like this that helped remind Sam why he didn't mind doing these annoying little things for his brother. Dean looks at Sam and smirks at him, "Hey, just hittin' the jon man." Sam sighs and strides to Dean's side to offer him a hand up, Dean in turn pushes it away, "Dude! I'll be fine, you don't have to baby me."

Sam wasn't offended, he wouldn't call it that but amused by Dean's own blindness of helplessness, and sniggers, "Really?"

Dean glares at Sam holding his chest, confused by the response, "What?"

"You've been asking for me to get you water every night for the past week at exactly three o'clock in the morning." Sam rests his hands on his hips watching his brother hobble to the bathroom attached to his room.

"Screw you dude, this is the best I've felt all week." Dean says breathing heavily, holding onto the door frame, slowly getting the rest of the way into the bathroom. "Also why is it so cold in here?" Dean looks over his shoulder to his little brother. "We going for a winter wonderland man?"

Sam looks about the room feeling fine, he hadn't touched the a.c. at all, he lightly tilts his head confused, "Um Dean, I haven't touched it at all. It's on 73 like it always is."

Dean waves a hand at him grumbling, "Turn it up then."

Sam was really shocked to hear that, "Um… ok?" Steps out, and grabs his cell phone before returning back to his older brothers' room. Turning on his phone he sends a text message to Garth warning him that he may need to take Dean back to the doctor. It wasn't long before Sam got a message back from the guy, saying that he'll be at their bunker as soon as he can. "Uh…?" Sam chuckles confused. He requests a reason why, and Garths response is.

"Got a case I think you should take, I'll watch over Dean." Sam scoffs irritably at the text message.

Sam types away at his phone not hearing Dean open the bathroom door to come back out. "Something wrong Sammy?"

Sam looks up watching Dean slowly walk back to his bed. "Garth has a case, problem is I told him no cases' till you're better."

Dean scoffs, "I'm good." He holds his chest daring to scoff was a bit much for him. Sam in turn scoffs right back at him and walks up to him before he can get into bed. He places his hand on Dean's forehead, and in the instant it took to touch it, and Dean to smack his hand away, Sam could tell his brother was burning up. "Dean." Sam was shocked, "You're really burning up man! I'm getting a thermometer." Dean tries to resist, only for Sam to have left the room already.

Dean rolls his eyes, getting under the covers of his bed, not wanting to admit that he was feeling bad. In fact his throat was feeling dry again; he looks to the table and lets out a sad little sigh, seeing the empty glass sitting on it. He whimpers a little at its sad state of emptiness and waits for Sam to get back, which thankfully didn't take long. Dean snatches the thermometer from Sam and shoves into his own mouth, he then lifts up his glass showing the glass' empty state. Sam sighs and goes ahead and takes it wanting to wait a moment for the thermometer, but Dean was looking pathetic in his bed, Sam goes ahead and walks over to his brother's bathroom filling the glass with mildly cool water. Returning Sam sees the thermometer blinking red, showing it's ready to be read, Dean pulls it out and looks a little shocked, "Well damn, I guess I am a bit sick."

Sam puts the glass down and grabs the thermometer, "A bit sick Dean? You're at 102.6, you're sick, and I need to get you to a doctor!" He places the thermometer next to Dean, "I'll bring you some Tylenol, and –"

"Dude! I'm ok." Dean waves Sam away getting himself into bed the rest of the way.

Sam shakes his head at his brother, slightly irritated at his brother's stubbornness about the situation. He steps back and allows his brother to get comfortable before turning off the light to Dean's room. Walking back to the main room, Sam looks up a local doctor.

It wasn't till the next day that Garth got to the bunker, Sam had spent the entire rest of his day occasionally looking in on Dean. Getting Dean to the doctor was a bit of a task. Getting Dean into the car alone was an interesting experience. The sad news was the doctor didn't have much to offer in the way of help. He said the graft was looking great, and that his brother may be having a small internal infection with the fever that he's having. They got a prescription for an anti-biotic, along with advice of lots of fluids, and drinks with electrolytes, for when Dean's fever breaks. Sam inquires about Dean's pain, telling the doctor that the doctor from the hospital only gave them enough for the week, and the doctor offers another prescription for the pain. Of course the way home was just as much of an adventure as it was to get there, stopping by the pharmacy, and the store for more soup, and Gatorade.

Oddly enough Sam found the entering of a guest much more welcome than he thought he would. Sam offers a rather exhausted smile to Garth while shaking the man's hand when Garth reaches the bottom of the steps. "How's your brother man?" Worry apparent in Garth's voice, as he slips his hands into his front pockets.

Sam shakes his head, he himself looked frazzled, but he didn't care at the moment either. "Still at 102.8, it'd be higher if it weren't for the Tylenol. Doc says that he may have a high fever for the next couple days, but man, I'm actually worried." Sam scratches the back of his neck lost in his thoughts, "He's hardly sleeping without pain, or gramps from dehydration. I didn't sleep much cause Dean needed stuff. I don't mind but still, it was a bit much I just left the entire thing of Gatorade in his room, which I think he threw up this morning. You'd think he was a kid forgetting to sip or something." He smirks at the idea of his brother needing some babying, he looks at Garth, who gave back a look of sympathy.

"Well, I'll stay with him if you take care of this nasty for me?" Garth gives Sam a hopeful look. "Maybe you could call Castiel? I'm sure he'd partner up with you no problem." Garth tries to smile as a comfort to Sam. "Hey! What an idea! Call Cas now, and he can just fix up Dean!"

Sam hadn't thought of asking Castiel, he had been busy taking care of Dean to even think about their angelic friend to aid his brother. Sam smiles a bit at Garth nodding at the idea "Yea." Sam sounded hopeful, "Yea, I'll do that." Sam pulls out his cell phone first giving Castiel a call on it. He wasn't answering, which probably meant a million things, it was off, Cas let his phone die, the sound was off, he was busy. Any of the reasons didn't seem to be good enough for Sam not to sigh at the easiest way to reach the angel.

Sam motions for Garth to follow him, "I'll pray for him real quick." He says leading Garth to the bunkers library. Sam grabs one of the older style chairs and sits in it; he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 'Cas, I know you're probably busy, but please come help Dean, he's sick. He's got a fever and needs you to heal him. I've tried a lot of things to help him out and they're not working at all. Please Cas." Sam opens his eyes and waits looking around and not finding Cas. He groans looking at Garth who offers a sympathetic shrug.

"I'm sure he'll come when he can man. Look I'll pray for him with you ok?" Garth pulls back one of the chairs praying as well. To their dismay after a couple hours of praying it didn't seem that Cas would be showing up anytime soon.

Sam had gone from hopeful for the help, to saddened that the praying wasn't working to complete frustration. "Damn it Cas!" Sam stands right up forcing the chair beneath him to fall backwards. "Dean's hurt! Come on man! We've been there for you! Do this for us damn it!" Sam slams his hand against the table and turning away. He gasps finding Cas standing behind him in his usual trench coat, suit and white shirt.

"Sam, I was in the middle of something important. I was on a case." Cas says his eyes rather blank, but curious for his summoning.

Sam was at a loss for words, he swallows down his rage for the moment and takes a deep breath, "Like I said, Dean's really sick, and I need your help." Sam heads to Dean's room Castiel following behind him. Stopping just before Dean's door, Sam lightly knocks on his brothers' door. "Dean? Can I come in? Cas and Garth are here."

Dean starts coughing hard, groaning in the room, "Come in…" His voice sounded that of almost a growl.

Sam slowly opens the door to the dark room, giving his brother a hopeful smile, "Hey dude, Cas is here to help you out."

"Great… cause I feel like shit.." Dean grumbles.

Sam steps into the room and allows the door to swing slightly more for his friend entering behind him. Castiel follows in Sam's steps, looking his friend over as he approaches the bed. Dean could see the usual curious look on Castiel's face as he approaches and as he places his hand on Dean's arm. "He seems to be fine other than his chest injuries. Shall I remove them?" Castiel glances up at Sam who nods. Castiel moves his right hand up to Dean's forehead, though something was wrong, he pulls his hand back and Dean goes into a fit of coughing. Castiel blinks worry on his face, "This can't be, I can't heal him."

Sam was looking at Dean until he heard those dreadful words, "You what?" Sam did little to hide the accusing tone in his voice.

"I cannot heal him Sam, I'm not sure why I can't, but I am sorry." Castiel steps back looking Dean over, "It's very odd, what were you two hunting?"

"Ugh, an Ifrit. We had some help, kind of a weird form of protection while we were in their nest, sadly it ran out before we finished the last of them. That's how he got those lacerations on his chest. You don't think that has anything to do with his illness?"

Castiel considers for a moment how to answer, and nods, "I believe so, I believe this injury could possibly be not just making him ill, but is changing Dean into one of the monsters you two hunted. With the anguish and anger you two hold onto inside yourselves all the time, I'm not surprised." Cas looks up into Sam's eyes, who looked terribly offended.

"We don't hold onto anguish, or anger." Sam gave Castiel a confused look.

Cas just stares at Sam, almost to say 'who are you lying to right now?' He sighs and looks at Dean shaking his hand, "There is technically nothing wrong with him. I can make him comfortable while he finishes his transformation."

Sam gaps at Castiel, "No! Because he's not going to change! I'm surprised you're not going to help him!" Dean groans at Sam's yells pulling the blankets closer to himself, shivering under the covers. Sam takes a breath glaring at Castiel, "He doesn't want to be one of those things." Dean looks weakly up at Castiel, his face slightly pale and flushed at the same time. Castiel feels Dean looking at him and turns his attention to his sickened friend.

Castiel looks down at the ground a moment to take in a breath, he looks up and nods to Sam, "He's rather far gone is what I'm saying Sam. I know of only so many things that could help stop this change from happening at this point. Some are of heaven, but would take time that I doubt Dean has, and only two of earth."

Sam's eyes widen, he strides up to Castiel from the back of the room. Hope clear in his voice as he reaches Castiel "Tell me please!" Sam blurts out.

Castiel looks at Dean, his eyes closed once more too weak to even stay awake for a rather exciting conversation. Castiel motions for Sam to join him outside of Dean's room, once out of Dean's room Castiel composes himself. "Well we would need either someone who can perform powerful magic to cleanse him, the other option is not one you would like to follow trust me Sam."

"Tell me, come on Castiel!" Sam grabs hold of Castiel's shoulders.

Cas looks down at the floor not wanting to look the man in the eye when saying this. "We would have to kill him Sam." He presses his own lips together, sad to hear himself say it.

Sam drops his hands and shakes his head slowly at the last answer, "W-well then we're going to find that person who can perform powerful magic. You mean like a priest or something?" Then something pops into Sams head, "Hold that thought!" Sam puts up a finger to Cas who tries to mumble a protest lifting his arms slightly as he watches Sam runs back to the Library, "Garth!"

Garth had remained in his seat looking through his own laptop for information; he pops his head up from behind his computer. "Yea?'

"Could Gabby's teacher help Dean?" Sam asked excitement and panic meshed together in his voice.

"Help how? Didn't Cas just heal-"

Sam pulls on the back of his neck forcing his head down and sighing "He couldn't" Same interrupts, "He says that Dean's turning into an ifrit… He said someone with great magical abilities to cleanse him, or we have to kill him…" He looks up at Garth again, "I'm not going to let him go out like that."

"Oh… I" Garth thinks a moment, "I-um, I think so? I'd have to ask the man." Garth shrugs hopelessly.

Sam smiles a little, having a little more hope than he had had before hearing this. "I'm sure if I ask Castiel to help, he'll help us get in contact with them." Sam turns away from Garth heading back to Castiel. Garth follows not far behind Sam curious as to the answer as well. "Cas! I may know someone who can cleanse Dean. A mage, have you heard of them?"

Castiel nods, "Yes actually I have, they on occasion do work for the angels under heaven. Each with their own unique ability." Garth and Sam both look rather surprised that they aren't something considered evil.

Sam pauses a moment looking at Castiel, "Really? Eh- well great. Then do you think they would be able to help Dean, you know stop him from changing?" Castiel just simply nods again at Sam. Sam smiles, "Great! Garth should tell you where we're going, I'll get Dean ready to move."

"Um Sam, would it not be easier to bring the Mage here?" Castiel watches Sam get ready to burst through Dean's door when he stops and turns, he gives Castiel a slight nod, "Then Garth?" Castiel looks over to Garth who nods to Castiel, " I will need your help, who is it that I'm going to be visiting? I will inform him or her that their services are needed once more."

Sam only just hears that name of the person, not quite hearing it well enough to know who it might be. Within the next moment they have both disappeared and Sam blinks sighing "I'll.. wait here then." Sam sighs and walks back to the library to clean around the place just a little bit.

After a few hours Sam decided to look around on Garths laptop and papers reading up on the Kolowisi that was obviously the monster that Garth had picked out for himself. He rubs his brow irritated by the entire situation; he lets out a long breath, and grabs his own computer starting research on the monster. "Well damn, that's a pretty nasty way to kill people." Sam mumbles to himself seeing that the monster lures young women with the sounds of a crying infant and when she gets close enough to pick it up, the monster consumes her.

"Sam." Sam lurches forward hearing Castiels voice immediately behind him.

"Freakin' hell Cas!" Sam turns seeing more than just Cas and Garth, "Um hello." Sam's cheeks fill embarrassed for once at swearing in front of others. He nods to Gabby, and a very much older gentlemen, looking to be about in his seventies, with a very expensive suit, trench, and cane.

He too looks over Sam, turning away board, "Castiel, you said that heaven needed my help, in return of your protection for the next one hundred years." The man had a British accent, and sounded board. "I do not believe this gentlemen here has anything wrong with him." He rests both of his hands on the top of his cane, which rests right in front of the older man.

Castiel nods to the older man. "That is true, he is not the one I told you about. I'm sure that Sam here may be able to introduce you to Dean Winchester." Castiel looks to Sam who nods once more to the older man.

"Very well." He turns slowly around looking over Sam again.

Sam stands up slowly, offering a smile and a handshake, which the older man looks down his nose at. "I'm…" Sam awkwardly puts his hand back down, "Sam… win-chester." Sam barely gets his own name out feeling rather put out, even depressed. "I'll show you the way." He steps forward showing them the way to Deans' room. Getting to Deans door was simple enough, rapping on the door was strange it was warm to the touch. "Dean?"

"What!" He growls angrily, his voice sounding deeper than it normally ever had.

The older gentlemen pulls Sam gently away, "This is no longer your situation boy." Sam first just looks at the old man, feeling weird. Then he slowly just moves aside, he just blinked at the gentlemen, feeling hope rise within himself. Sam lets out a pleasant sigh, just watching the man walk into his brothers' room. Once Sam felt the wall against his back, he just leans against it spacing out.

The older gentlemen turns to Gabby nodding to her. Both walk into Deans room silently, opening and closing the door behind them. Castiel waits by the door keeping an eye on blissful Sam against the wall. Garth looks completely confused about what's going on with Sam. "Hey man, you ok?" Garth asks striding over to Sam.

Sam smiles at him and shakes his head, "Yea, it's wonderful, Dean's going to be ok, I'm going to be ok." Sam's smile widens, his head bumping against the wall. "It's so weird…" Sam's eyes blink slowly as he thinks a moment. "He just placed a hand on me, and I am on top of the world." Sam nods slowly, before smiling at Garth. He gently pulls Garth into a hug, and returns to his pleasant world in his own mind.

Garth looks back at Castiel who just looks right back at him, his face exuding that this is normal. "What just happened?"

"I'm sure that our ally in there just used a small spell to help Sam relax." He walks across the room smiling at Sam, "It's probably been a long time since Sam has been at this much peace."

Garth gives a slow nod, "So he's stoned?"

"He's not injured Garth." Castiel points out turning to face the young man.

Smiling Garth shakes his head, "No, no, he's high, like he's been smoking marijuana."

Garth nods slowly at Garths words finding the idea of using the word for killing someone painfully over the course of many hours, as a way to describe the blissful state that Sam was so apparently in, odd. "Yes…" He sounded confused. "Though his brain is not as slowed as the plant would make it think it is."

Sam pats Garth's arm, that sad little smile on his face, "I'm sorry man, I looked at your computer while you were gone. I was curious about the monster you were telling me about. Real nasty, but I've got it covered." Sam winks at him, he smiles at Cas who is also smiling back at him.

Garth mentally shivers at their 'happy mood' mostly at how creepy it was. "Iii think we're going to wait on that just a little bit." Garth offers a smile, nodding just ever so slightly. "Maybe see how Dean is doing after this? I know you wanted you brother to go with you."

"Aaaah." Sam scoffs waving away at Garth, "Don't worry too much about that, I'll ask Cas to Join me." Sam turns back to Castiel, "Mind helping me hunt down some nasty serpent that kills innocent women?"

Castiel looks thoughtful a moment, "I still have a case to finish, I need to burn some bones and then I should be done."

Sam looks thoughtful, and shrugs, "Then I guess maybe when you're done?" Sam offers a smile.

Cas nods and disappears a moment later.

In the other room Dean clings to his covers, covering his eyes, "Who's there?!" Dean growls, his voice still that deep tone it had been for Sam.

Gabby walks slowly up to Deans bed, "It's me Dean, Gabby? From last week? My teacher is here, we're going to take care of you, and help you feel better." Dean grumbles under his covers shaking his head, "I have something for you to drink, it should help you get better. Can I sit next to you Dean?"

"Yea…" Dean chokes out, scooting aside just a little, and sits up holding his aching head.

Gabby opens a bottle handing it to her master, whom only touches it a moment. The room was far too dark to see the color, Gabby pours some into Dean's water cup. "Drink this up Dean, nice and slow." She hands him the cup and watches him drink it in. "Slow, slow!" She moves to make him slow down but only just takes the glass away after he'd finished it.

"It tastes nasty!" Dean complains.

Gabby smirks, "Unfortunately we can't put in a spoon full of sugar into it."

Dean lays back down, "Should I drink more? What?"

Gabby glances up at her teacher and then back down to Dean, "In about thirty minutes. Now this isn't a promise, but if anything it will reverse most of it."

"Tell me the worst case then." Dean coughs pulling the covers up to his chin.

Gabby shrugs, "Worst case, um this doesn't reverse you completely, and then you become my blood guardian. You would be returned to your fully human form."

Dean smirks, "I didn't think I'd be getting married to someone I knew for a week." He coughs out a laugh.

"No boy, I would not let you remain her blood guardian. I had grown to know Garth for a moons time before allowing the thought of him guarding Gabby, us having just met is certain not long enough. This would be temporary, my charge has determined that not only do our masters deem you worthy of help, but she feels responsible. My honest thought child, you are one fortunate creature." He sounded demeaning to Dean's ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growls at Gabby's teacher, who returns a look of disgust to Dean.

"I am, Alexander Baramian." He stood over Dean as a frail, but very threatening force of nature. "Come Gabriella, he does not require our audience at this time." He turns in one motion walking out the room.

Gabby nods "Yes sir." She looks down at Dean, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Dean, I am sorry.-"

"Hey, none of that ok?" Dean's voice rumbles in his chest, "last thing we need is for this to get awkward."

She offers a wry chuckle, before raising her brows in defeat. "Alright. See you in thirty." Getting up she leaves him to rest.

Alexander walks out of the room, brushing against Sam, whom fades into his normal thoughtful self, he adjusts himself, watching the man continue in his stride. "Um," Sam swallows, "Sir? What did you do to me?"

The older man stops not bothering to turn around, "I relieved your stress son. You can now see the path that was placed before you by your leader."

Sam smiles, knowing the man probably doesn't know better, "I-I'm sorry, Garth's not really our lead-"

Alexander turns his head slowly looking over Sam, "You receive your 'job' information from him correct? Is that not what I gathered from our conversation Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Garth shrugs, "Yea, but we're a team yea see-"

"You are the leader. I do not see the reason to complicate it more than that." Alexander finishes and continues on forward. "I shall wait in your drawing room; or library if you have one."

"Sure…" Sam takes some steps forward, watching Alexander a moment and stops next to Garth, "Is it just me, or is this guy a dick?" He whispers, in turn getting a nod from Garth. Sam hurries along showing the old man the way to the library. Getting him there, Sam smiles waiting a moment, "Do you want any water?"

Alexander stands in the Library looking over the different books, "No son, I will be content here, alone."

Sam looks at him a moment, awed a little by the man's attitude. He doesn't bother smiling or anything feeling that it would be wasted. He simply leaves the man be and heads back to Garth.

Getting to Garth, Sam folds his arms glaring at Dean's door. "That was really weird what he did. Just a touch and something instantly happened." Sam sounded puzzled. "Normally we're used to chanted words, hex bags, more than just a touch. That's pretty darn powerful if you ask me." Sam looks to Garth for his thoughts.

"Well he's very strong, and very old, remember some of the older witches are stronger as well. These guys are just working to help out. That's the part I'm holding onto myself." He offers a smile to Sam "Still you do remember a minute ago? Of you telling me you read up on this thing?" Garth was curious.

Sam nods, "Yea I do. This Kolowisi, what makes you think it's that?"

Garth starts with giving a sad smile, and digs into his breast pocket pulling out an article. "Saw this online, and I did a little research finding this to match up the best with these types of 'disappearances." Garth finishes handing Sam the article.

Sam reads over it, not taking long at all he puts it down looking at Garth, the confirmation seemed to be on his face before even needing to say it himself, "Yea, this looks like a solid case if it really is these things." He glances up at Dean's room shaking his head, "I doubt this is a one man job dude." He looks over to Garth, "I want someone here to watch over Dean though, make sure he's ok. Still I need someone to go with me. Cas is off doing his own thing-"

"Maybe he'll be done by the time you get there?" Garth offers.

Sam nods, considering it, "I'll check on that when I get there, still if he's not available, I guess I'll call in a favor from someone. One of the hunters that Dean and I are still on good terms with."

"I know some guys, if you want me to send them your way man." Garth offers.

Sam nods and smiles at Garth. "I'll go pack my stuff I guess. Call me if any of this gets weird? Well, weirder I guess?"

Garth sniggers and nods, patting Sam on the shoulder. "I will."

Sam took his time packing his things, he wasn't liking the idea of leaving Dean alone, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do here to help his older brother. He would probably drive himself insane waiting for this clense, or purge to finish. After packing his things Sam returns to Dean's room, he takes a few small steps in looking in on him, he finds him sleeping soundly which was a small plus. Sam pulls the door to close, until he hears his brothers' voice. "Sam?"

Sam opens it a little more, "Hey Dean."

"Dude, whatever that shit is that they're giving me, it's like drinkin someone's insides off a muddy beach."

Sam smirks at Dean's complaint walking in fully. "Well we aren't really ever lucky enough to get the cold medicine for kids, are we?"

Dean shakes his head, blinking at Sam, and his clothes, "Where you goin'?"

"I'm gonna be back soon, just doing something for Garth, little job that I can take care of by myself." Sam smiles reassuringly to his older brother. "He's going to stay here with you while this is all going on."

"Dude I don't want him to stay with me." Dean moans.

"Well it's him or face Mr. Douchey by yourself. I'm not kidding dude, he's a total dick." Sam chuckles.

Dean smirks at the reference, "Yea I noticed that." Shaking his head, Dean covers his eyes with his right hand. "Ugh… I guess there isn't a lot you can do to help either. Come back quick then I guess."

"I will, how're you feeling by the way?"

Lowering his hand Dean takes a moment to consider, "Better enough to honestly say that my head doesn't feel like it's going to rip itself in two."

Sam nods at the good news, "Good to hear." He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, giving it a light pat, "Did they say this will work, one hundred percent work?"

Dean gives Sam an expectant look, "Do we every get it that easy?"

Sam raises his brows, "Good point." He sighs, "They say what they will do if it this doesn't work?"

Dean lets out a long sigh taking a moment to consider his answer, "Yea, but the old douche, doesn't like it. You know that blood guardian thing?" He watches Sam nod, "Well apparently it's not as permanent as we thought. I'll go into a contract long enough to protect her until I'm healed." Dean shrugs, "Not that bad I guess. Out of all the shitty things we have had to go through, it looks like it could be the kindest." Dean offers Sam a smirk.

Snigger Sam shakes his head, "Look I got to go man, I'll see you around."

"See you." Dean coughs out watching his brother walk out of his room, it wasn't but a moment longer that Dean returned to his slumber.

Sam drives down the highway deep in his own thoughts, heading to New Mexico. The research that Sam did see was enough to get an idea of what to avoid about the creature, though because he Dean never fought a Native American monster this was a bit new to him. He and Dean only had to deal with that curse a few years back, and that was bad enough on its own. Getting to the town of Artesia seemed to take longer without Dean; it even felt weird to not have him there with him. The town was very small, and wasn't surprised to pass by construction on the way in. The area is beautiful, hot, but still best for those that love dry heat and lots of outdoor activities. Finally getting to a motel inside of the town, getting the room for just one felt off, though at the moment he felt only half there. Sam pushes down the gnawing worry that he may one day have to hunt his own brother; Sam tosses his things on the bed and rips out some books from the bunker. He throws himself into the work, letting himself push down his fears as deeply down as he can. After hours of reading, he wasn't any farther than where he had started. Leaning back in his chair Sam looks up at the ceiling considering what he had read, what was going on with Dean and if Cas would hear his prayers.

Sam closes his eyes, tired from the long drive and exhausted from all the emotional stress as well. Sam opens his eyes seeing Cas standing next to him by what looked to be the California coast. Confused Sam takes a moment before putting two and two together. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Yes Sam. I wanted to let you know of the reason for my need to leave so suddenly. I was on a hunt myself, may I ask how is Dean?" Cas asks with his usual blank, but childlike curious face.

"He's doing only a little bit better, are you done with your hunt? Also why were they calling you master?" Sam's irritation was laced with a hint of curiosity.

"I am Sam, as for the two you saw calling me master. It is not a sense of ownership, but a matter of rank. You know that we are as that of soldiers, and our ranks are different of your earthly military Sam. I am a higher rank of guardian, than other angels. I'm sure you know all the ranks Sam."

Sam forgetting his irritation shakes his head completely lost.

Cas sighs in mild irritation. "The main jobs being Guardian, Archangels, Rulers, Powers, Virtues, Dominions, Cherubim, and Seraphim, some of us are not sure that Seraphim exist, because they are supposed to always be at God's side. No one such as myself would ever meet them if they do."

Sam was a bit taken aback, "That's quite a few, and in those there are levels?" Castiel nods to confirm, "So… that dick angel always was on Dean's case he was a-"

"A cherubim, yes. You have to understand the Archangels are the fighters, the generals. The cherubim are not fighters, they have many jobs. It was… demeaning for him to hunt after you two so much." Sam just looks at Castiel as if he could care less of how 'demeaning' it was for anyone. " Though in his true form he does have… did have four heads. Human, lion, goat and eagle, still we are getting away from the point here Sam. The people you are with are people you can trust is what I was going to talk to you about. They are instruments of heaven, they may choose to defy heaven and become the more dangerous witches you have faced, but the others are either neutral, or remember their side with heaven." Cas finally completes his thought, having his usual content look on his face.

Sam still looked a bit confused, "Where were they during the apocalypse?" Sam's body language told Cas that this should be an obvious question.

"They were hiding." Cas pleasantly points out, Sam's eyes widen, and blinks repeatedly mixed between upset and lost. "Some of them being as old as they are know how to hide from everyone. On their personal parts it was a wise choice, they would have been hunted by both the angels and demons and would not be of this world." Eyes narrow his answer seeming as apparent as Sam's question.

"Right, so you're basically saying that you trust these guys." Sam asks shoving his hands into his pockets.

Cas takes a moment thinking over the question and gives a deep nod, "Yes, the older gentlemen, Alexander has sided with angels since the early days of Christianity. He was a Roman guard when he became a mage." Cas smiles ever so slightly, "It was an amusing day." He looks back at Sam his smile fading, as faint as it was. "For his ward, I do not know which side she will choose. To help herself, help heaven, or hell. I do not know if she is trust worthy."

Sam shrugs, "Wouldn't she choose the same path as her teacher?"

Cas shakes his head, "I have seen wards with identical abilities as their teachers choose to walk the opposite path. For many a mage, the day their ward chose so was a devastating day, for the teachers I mean."

"Well I think at the very least she's trusted by Garth, if Garth trusts her, I don't see why Dean and I can't trust her." Sam lets out a long sigh looking across the beautiful water of the California coast. "I'm not worried about her. Though I do want to know when you're going to get your ass over to New Mexico to help me out." Sam looks over and sees that Castiel has vanished like so many times before. Sam's eyes burst open and look up into Castiel's blue ones. Shock overwhelms him causing Sam's chair to tumble over. "Shit!"

Castiel grabs the front of Sam's shirt before he can hit the floor; Sam remains motionless, feeling like a puppy being held up by the nap of his neck. "Personal space Cas, we've talked about this."

"Right, sorry." Castiel gently puts Sam down, and walks over to the fallen chair, putting it back to its proper place.

The next morning Sam has just started getting his usual FBI outfit on. His slacks on, with a wife beater shirt on his pressed white shirt still open, he walks from his clothing back to the newspaper article on the table double checking the location.

"Sam-" Sam blinks looking behind himself seeing Castiel with a bag and a cup of coffee. "You said you needed breakfast."

"Yea… Thanks" Sam buttons up his shirt, before getting a confused look on his face, he looks at Castiel. "Do you really think Dean will come out of this?" Sam asks shoving his shirt into his pants before getting out the food from the bag and placing it on the small open space on the table.

Castiel doesn't hide his worry well, he looks down and then back up to Sam. "I do not believe so Sam. I really am sorry."

Sam suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. He just nods and picks up the coffee sipping it. He silently walks back to his bag grabbing the first tie that he sees. Castiel watches him a moment confused, the news didn't ease Sam's nerves at all. "Sa-"

"Just don't… I'm…" Sam remains silent tying his tie, and once finished he walks for the door. "After this I'm done."

"Done?" Castiel looked confused.

Sam stops at the door and turns to Castiel, "Yea I'm done, we've given more than enough. Dean's going to turn into one of those things? If I have to kill my own-" Sam takes a deep breath, saying it alone was ripping him in two. "I'm done hunting after this." Sam shakes his head scoffing "Maybe I'll go and be an actual cop somewhere." Sam runs his hands through his hair. "I'm just tired of mine and Dean's lives being on the damn line all the time." Sam flings his arm behind emphasizing his next sentence, "Last week Dean and I were joking around, about going on a vacation, from all this." He ends with forcing his hand down pointing right at it "Well now we are going on one. It's going to last the rest of our damn lives. We'll see everything, just to see it, not for hunting. We'll do stupid shit together like brothers are supposed to. I'm just done." Sam turns and walks out the door. Cas stands there quietly, looking at the wasted food on the table.

Sam tosses himself into the Impala, beyond himself with emotions. He doesn't even care that Castiel pops in right next to him in the car. "You have not yet told me what you are hunting Sam."

Sam turns over the engine, and just leans back sighing, "It's called a Kolowisi."

"I see, an ancient creature, of this land specifically. I believe they had become extinct due to a lack of food for the creatures." Cas says thoughtfully.

"Yea." Sam wasn't even shocked anymore that Castiel knew what these things were. "I guess there is still a couple left. To be honest I'm sure the world would not be worse for wear if it didn't have giant man eating snakes in it."

"Well actually it would be a horned serpent, with feathers looking that of a lion." Cas responds thoughtfully.

Sam just stares at Castiel a moment, "Because the world definitely needs some of those in it."

Cas looks over at Sam surprised, "Then we shouldn't be hunting it then?"

Sam scoffs, wanting badly to slap his palm against his own forehead, "No, Cas I was being sarcastic."

Cas nods, and then smiles, "Oh, well then 'I see what you did there." Castiel points at Sam trying to be 'human' again.

Sam blinks a couple times before shaking his head, "Yea."

Getting to the local Sheriff's office smiling Sam nods to the officer at the front desk, "Hi, can I help you gentlemen?" The officer behind the desk smiles at the two men before him.

"I'm officer Mccullup, this is officer Tullus." Sam offers their 'names' along with their 'badges' to the police officer, "We're here to investigate the odd disappearances around here?"

The officer, gets a moment to look at the FBI badges, and instantly becomes confused, "Really? Normally I hear that you guys take forever to come out and help."

"New policy." Castiel offers, "We may work for the government, but we also work for the people, by the people-" Sam nudges him before he goes too far.

The officer stares at them a moment, "Riiiight… I'll get the sheriff." He stands up giving them both an odd look. Walking down the hall he knocks on the Sheriffs door. "Sir?" he waits a moment, and responds to hearing his boss' voice responding to his first inquiry, "The FBI is here sir about the disappearances."

The door opens right up, they both see a older gentlemen walk out in about his late forties early fifties, with the same curious look on his face. He looks back at his co-hart whispering, "That was really fast. When did we put out that request?"

"On Friday sir?"

The sheriff nods, looking thoughtful, "Right, well a guess a week is good time." He steps out and smiles at them both. "Hello! I am Sheriff Garry Davis, I hear that you're here about the Pecos River disappearances."

Sam nods, "Yes sir we are. If we could receive your full co-operation I'm sure we could work together to catch who this person is. Do you mind if we get a chance to look at your report? Possibly get a, one on one with any eye witness'?"

"Sure you can look at my report, but sadly our only eye witness has also disappeared." The sheriff shakes his head.

Cas and Sam both just stare at the Sheriff, "how did this come to happen?" Castiel asks calmly.

The Sheriff sighs, and shakes his head, "The eye witness was an older lady, she said she saw her daughter get taken by something. We told her that she needed to allow us to look for her child, but-"

Sam nods, "She needed to know for herself, and went looking anyway?" The sheriff gives a sad nod, letting out a sigh. "I see, then there's not much we can do about that. Do you have somewhere we can look through your report without disturbance?"

The sheriff nods, "Yes of course!" He gestures his hands to follow him, "Right this way gentlemen." The Sheriff leads them to one of the interrogation rooms, "If you need anything, just let me know." He watches them sit down, before smiling at them and closing the door.

Sam hands Castiel a folder and sets another in front of himself on the table, reading through the file. Both take time to go through the two files, it was about an hour later that they both finished looking over the case files. Sam sits back rubbing his top lip, "So this started about a month ago, and has been continuing all the way up to just three days ago?"

Castiel nods, "That is what I gathered from the file you handed me. Also the eye witness said she saw a strange snake at the water's edge. How her high school daughter was supposed to be walking home and the path her daughter would take would lead the girl to get close to our suspected river. She was drawn by the sound of a crying infant; she even described the cry of the infant to be about that of a 4-6 month old."

Sam sits back, just nodding and shrugs, "We should head back." Sam tells Castiel, gathering up the case files. "I'll ask the officer up front for a copy of these files."

Castiel looked confused, "You want to head back so soon? We don't have any idea how to kill-"

Sam smacks Castiel's arm and the searing pain in his hand reminded him once again that angel are made of different stuff, "We're- we're in a police station the last thing we need is them over hearing us talk about hunting something."

Castiel nods, smiling, "Right, it would make us suspicious. Then we should head back to your motel."

Sam wanted to hit him again but thought better of it. "Right." He gathers up the last of the files and walks out of the interrogation room, and heading right over to the sheriffs door, "Thank you sir, we'll be on our way. This was very helpful to our continuation of this investigation. Do you think I might be able to have a copy of these files? At least the locations of the disappearances?"

Sheriff Davis gives a deep nod, "Sure thing! Tom over there will make you copies of the important stuff." He offers both of them a hand shake, "Make sure you don't go out there alone alright? Whoever this guy is, he knows this area very well."

Sam gives the Mr. Davis a reassuring nod before walking over the Tom for the copies.

Getting back to the motel, Sam was frustrated at how to attack this creature, un able to find anything on his computer. Castiel was also searching through the books that Sam had brought with him from the bunker. "Sam." Castiel speaks up watching as Sam is trying to walk out the door.

Sam stops looking back, "I'm just getting some food Cas, just runnin' over to a diner for a salad for lunch. You want anything?"

"Remember Sam I do not need to eat."

Sam smirks, "Right forgot."

"Though I would not mind trying something, perhaps the same thing you are having. I have tried the burgers Dean has had before, and I would like to try something different." Castiel looked curious about the idea.

Sam smirk, containing his own laugh, "Sure Cas, I'll bring you back a salad." Sam closes the door behind himself.

Castiel watches him go and returns to the book in his hand. After forty minutes Castiel is still nose deep into the books he's been pouring through and Sam has returned with some lunch. "Find anything helpful Cas?"

Castiel looks up from the books and nods, "Yes, nothing terribly surprising to me though. This book-" Castiel holds it up. "Is a collection of stories from approximately the 1880s. Some of them are warnings for young girls to not travel by themselves by the river. The kolowisi would mock the sounds of a crying infant, a young girl would hear the sound and go to the river's side to investigate and be consumed by the creature. Another speaks of one of the Kolowisi guiding Native Americans to the lands south of here. Protection against their invaders, I would think to believe. Though for the creature itself their own personal intent would be to travel from one river either underground or above to reach the ocean to be free to do as they please."

Sam stood there a moment, wanting to be shocked, though not finding it necessary. Sam runs his fingers through his hair before speaking, "So that's great, you got that from just that one book?"

"Oh no I used your computer to aid me, as well as my personal memory of these creatures. They may not be the friendliest of monsters, but they are rather none violent except for when it comes to their food." Castiel smiles at Sam, "They are fascinating to look at as well."

In turn Sam pulls down on his face a little just looking at Castiel, "How often do they eat?"

"I would assume they eat as often as any other serpent. Possibly once a month, though it being the older creature that it is, I would not be surprised if it ate more often." Castiel responds thoughtfully.

"Still we're not any closer how to hunt it, kill it, weaken it, anything?" Sam asks clearing the motel table of books and placing food on top of it.

"Sadly no." Castiel leans his head back thoughtfully, "There are not records of anyone being able to kill one of these creatures. Except through starvation."

Sam looks back at Castiel confused, "Huh?"

Castiel shrugs, "Well think about it. It's main food source was the Native Americans, the us citizens then came in to either bring them into civility, or kill those who resisted. Thus these creatures didn't have anything to feed off of anymore. I'm surprised this one is alive at all after all this time."

Sam gives Castiel a impressed nod, not sure how to respond to the comment. "Well sadly we don't have time to starve it to death."

"Oh most certainly, it would take years for it to die, since it's had food on the regular for probably quite some time now." Castiel offers, sitting at the table where their food has been laid down, Sam's approving nod turns to one of irritation.

"Yea…."

Gabby sits in the main room of the bunker, waiting for the next round of Dean's 'medicine.' She sighs looking at the hall that leads to Dean's room, a sickened feeling hitting her gut as she looks at it. "This could be partially my fault." She whispers.

"Child if it were at all your fault then it would be in the protection you gave those two. How long did you tell them they had?" Alexander inquires.

Gabby turns her head away from the hallway to her teacher, "I told them one hour."

"Then child with what I have taught you, that is what they had. You have not yet fully tapped into your potential; it could kill you if you tried. They had an hour, they did not finish their business with in that hour. Now what have I told you of the hunters, and of the none mages?" Alexander asks reading a book from the library of the men of letters, sitting not far from his charge.

Gabby swallows, feeling uneasy about what he had told her when they started. "That none mages have a single life time, and may have a simple job given to them by heaven if they are lucky. The hunters are lucky to live a single life time, and are more dangerous than a loaded gun." Gabby finishes, she didn't seem to like the idea of being so terribly different from anyone else, much less 'above them.'

"That is correct; you cannot allow the temptation of guilt towards others creep with in you. You must concern yourself, and this very fragile life that you have been given. Compassion is one matter, letting guilt eat you alive is a completely different matter." He finishes with closing the book, and standing up, "I shall check on our charge, and I will return momentarily." Gabby nods watching him walk down the hallway that leads to Dean's room.

Alexander stops at Dean's door, giving one harsh knock to jar him. Dean groans behind the door, "What…?"

Alexander walks in and nods to Dean, "I'm here to check your current condition." He informs Dean while striding across the room, a gentle but quick touch to Deans forehead and the old man pulls his hand away. "Hmmm… It is early but you will need the dose sooner than later." He turns and walks out of the room before Dean can even protest. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Alexander was walking right back into the room with a bowl of the fowl concoction.

Dean groans sitting up, "What do you mean early? I had the last one early as well, at this rate it'll be every five minutes…."

Alexander looks down his nose upon Dean, not pleased with the complaints "Boy, if it does get to that, we will need to follow a new route to get you well. Like I have said before-"

"I know, I know, 'anger and anguish are more potent than acid and poison combined." Dean finishes for the older man. It seemed to be their song and dance for the past twenty four hours. Dean awaits the usual reprimanding about manners to his elders. Oddly enough he doesn't hear anything, which brings Dean's eyes up to Alexanders. While turn his head up he gets smacked in the face with a rolled up newspaper. "Guh?! What the hell man!?"

"I have spoken to you enough times about your manners. They are appalling! Since words are not going to get through to you, then physical reminders seem to be required." Alexander glares while continuing to look down his nose at Dean. The look in the old man's face was enough to tell you that he didn't like the situation they were in, or he just didn't like Dean, but with how gently he hands Dean the bowl, you could still mistake him for your grandfather. "Drink boy."

"My name if Dean." He growls, bringing the bowl up to his lips, doing his best to choke down the bowl's contents.

"I will identify you by your name, when I feel that you have earned it child." Alexander takes the bowl back from a glaring Dean. Ignoring the cross looks Alexander instead lays his hands on Dean's forehead. Dean in turn gasps closing his eyes, this was the weirdest part that started hours after Sam had left for the case. Even with his eyes closed he could still tell through his shut lids that his own body was what was glowing. The first time Dean nearly panicked at what was happening until Gabby was the one soothing him. Though now this old fart wasn't letting her in anymore. Dean was certain that the old fart though she was being to compassionate towards himself. Sam hadn't been kidding about this guy being a douche. The light starts at his head leading down Dean's spine and coursing through his nervous system, and then racing quickly all to his heart. Dean couldn't help but shutter at the two sudden events, thrill and terror all in one stroke. The lights run through Dean's veins and arteries, finally ending on the lacerations on his chest. "Hold it there…" He orders Dean. He had been instructing him to do this for the past twenty four hours as well, the problem was he was exhausted and still wasn't sure what to concentrate on.

The first time Dean had tried to force the light mentally towards his wounds like Alexander had told him he needed to, but he did it wrong somehow. Then finally after a yelling match between the two of them, Alexander told him he needed to concentrate on letting go of what was bringing him anguish and anger. Each time after it felt like a burning hot sensation was hitting his chest, this time was no different. Dean grips his blankets, gnashes his teeth before crying out in pain.

Alexander lets out a long sigh, the same one he made it seemed every time before that. "Well done, you're doing better… Dean." Breathing heavily, Dean looks up shocked the old man used his name. "You may get over this yet."

"You remind me of someone." Dean wheezes out.

"I very seriously doubt that." Alexander turns and leaves Dean alone in the room to himself.

With the little they found about their monster problem, Sam looks into the local Native American reservations. He finds that there are many, but the shocking one is the still living children of the Zuni Tribe. It was a drive across the state, but with their lack of information on the beast they did seem to be the best to get in contact with. Sam sits back in his chair feeling inspired for the first time in this hunt. "Alright Cas, time for a road trip."

Castiel looks over Sam's shoulder and looks down at Sam, "Sam you know I can just take us right to their tribe?"

Sam swallows at the thought of Castiel taking him. Usually Castiel taking him and Dean meant harm to Castiel, or left him and Dean feeling ill in some way. "In a small town like area Cas? I don't think that's a very good idea."

Castiel considers the counter and nods, "Then I guess to the car then?"

Sam confirms by getting up, and grabbing his coat. "That's the way it looks." He smiles. They both get into the impala, and get traveling right onto the road. "So Cas, if you don't mind me asking, what is this whole blood guardian thing with the mages? Also why didn't you tell Dean and I about them? They would have been a huge help." Sam hinted concern at the end of his questions.

Castiel takes a moment considering his answer, "Well like I said before Sam, in their defense it was their best choice. Though they may be very powerful, they also can be extremely weak. They are the few that have the ability to tap into the power of their own soul. It is a rare thing indeed, and presently there are only slightly over three hundred mages on the face of the earth. They make themselves frail to be so powerful. "

"So they're like glass cannons?" Sam asks looking at Castiel.

"Exactly, it also follows why I chose not to tell you and Dean about them, as powerful as they are; there would be none left if they had come out of hiding. I believe it was heavens plans to allow them to hide themselves until Lucifer and Michel were allowed to roam the earth together. Thinking about it now, even then I doubt it would have been wise. Their demise would have been a promise then as well." Castiel looked saddened by the thought of a loss to the world like that.

Sam nods, "So protecting them cool. Now what about the blood guardian thing?"

"The blood guardianship is a great honor and responsibility. It is choosing to be with the person that you are guarding for possibly forever.-"

Sam nods, "Yea I heard all that before, and how it sounds just like someone getting married. What I want to know is, what did the old guy mean by temporary?" Sam glances at Castiel who in turn looks thoughtful.

"Well there have been times when the binding has not been, well…" Castiel takes a moment, leaning his head to the right not sure how to say it. "Consummated. The full on guardianship is an intimate one, and the other is I guess what you could call hired help with health benefits. It still requires the exchanging of blood between mage and guardian."

Sam takes a moment taking it in, "Ok I see and Gabby's the old guys' charge I guess, and so he's watching over her like a father got it."

"I do hope that Dean does not need to go to those lengths." Castiel points out thoughtfully.

Sam glances a couple times at Castiel, "Why?"

Castiel looks right at Sam, "In what time ever has Dean controlled himself around women? When the urge if upon him to be with one?"

Sam just nods keeping his eyes on the road, "Good point."

"With the guardian ship, and it being her first, time having a blood guardian it would be extremely difficult for them both to resist. For a mage the ability to resist and control one's own feelings becomes easier. She's, in a fashion, still too young." Sam nods at Castiel's last thoughts on the matter.

It was a few hours later that Sam and Castiel finally make it to the Native American reservation. Sam hadn't bothered with dressing up, more to not wanting to bother with it than any deep reason. Getting into town he could feel their eyes on him, the question of tourist or trouble on all their minds Sam was certain. He offers a smile and a nod to those that pass him by, going for the tourist look. Once they see him pull out his phone the feeling left, and was almost like Sam was imagining it. Looking around the town of Zuni was interesting all on its own. There are shops for tourists, and lists of the festivals soon to come. Maybe 'the eyes on him' really was in his own head? He and Castiel walk over to the Visitors and Arts Center.

Both walk through the center finding it all very fascinating, Sam stops at the display of ancient creatures connected to the Zuni tribe. There he saw that the Kolowisi was considered to be a water bearing creature that stuck close to rivers, and as the same before traveling to the ocean. What he didn't see before was how the Pecos river connects to the ocean, and travels between Texas and Mexico. The thought of hunting down a creature that far down south would be beyond impossible to pin down while also trying to boarder jump back and forth, hoping that the Kolowisi finally decided to stop. Sam runs his fingers through his hair irritated, and almost tempted to allow it to go to the ocean and pray that it never came back. The hardest part was that the Zuni people worship the thing, it wasn't just a story in some old book, it was here in their history of the great serpent leading their tribe to safety. They wouldn't dare have a way to kill it when it was what saved them in the first place. It's supposed to be the guardian of the waters of this land, and the Zuni even have a festival for it. This case just got a lot weirder, and brought doubt into Sam's mind.

Castiel looks it over fascinated, and looks at Sam's confused face, "This may be a matter of warning the creature rather than a hunting matter?"

Sam didn't know how to answer that, this was one of the rare moment where he had no way to firmly stand on the situation. "Lets get back to the hotel and I guess figure this out a little more…"

Castiel nods, following Sam to the exit of the history and art center. He stops, as the little gift shop with all the little native American wood carvings has caught his eye. He walks into it and pulls out some cash for the object and leaves with a smile on his face. "Thank you."

Sam watches as Castiel walks up to the Impala and settles right into the passenger side smiling. He holds up the carved Kolowisi, and Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Really Cas?"

"It may help us, you never know."

In silence Sam starts up the engine and drives them both off to the motel, which was an unfortunate couple of hours away.

Back at the motel Sam still couldn't believe that the thing they were hunting was an entire tribes' guardian. "It's like Garth's asking us to kill someone's deity." Sam shakes his head sighing, before Castiel could correct him, "I know, I know, he couldn't have known with the little research he did on it. Almost two days ago it was just something that had a soft spot for some humans, now it's a guardian, that eats those that…" Sam looks at Castiel it all seemed clear all at once. "It's killing where it is because it feels the rivers in danger!" Sam starts looking around frantically, "Where's that carving you got?"

Castiel takes it out of his pocket showing Sam, it was quite charming, but that wasn't the reason for Sam's urgency. "When we were coming into town, some construction company was starting to work just a mile away from the river."

Castiel nods deeply, "I see, and that's far too close for the Kolowisi. Do you think these attacks are a form of warning?"

"Yes! Actually, I think that's exactly what it is. I'm sure they can't get any closer than they are because it's all protected, but still, I will bet you no one thought to consult with the natives about the proper procedures to get the go ahead! The Zuni probably don't know anything about this, and why would the construction company, or the real estate company think to do so? They're selling a great view. It's the bug curse all over again!" Sam gets out in frustration

Sam nearly leapt into the impala, Castiel not far behind himself, he fires up the engine and peels out heading right for the crime scene. "Sam, though I may not have to worry about physical harm to my person, I would like to remind you of the speed limit. A police ticket would slow you down a great deal."

Sam slows the car enough to be with in the speed limit, worry that there may be another 'warning' waiting for them at the river. "Yea, just…."

Castiel nods, "I do understand your worry. If someone else has been killed, I will help them and erase their memory of the event." Castiel offers his friend.

Sam just remained silent for the rest of the ride

Getting to the Pecos River was a quick drive once out of town. Though finding a location that wasn't shear drop was the more important matter. Sam just chose to go ahead and stop the car by the river, and walk the rest of the way with weapons, the carving and flash lights. Sam strides quickly to the back, Castiel at his heals, he quietly takes the flash light that Sam hands him and blinks at the gun Sam tries to hand him. "That might not even hurt it. If it is a huge serpent Sam, that gun may only prove to anger it."

Sam just looks at Castiel a moment, thinking about his friends words before putting the guns back into the car. He does grab the machete and straps the sheathed sword to his belt, feeling lost and terribly unprepared. Sam lets out a sharp sigh before closing the trunk door.

Both men turn and walk past the front of the car and down the river, looking for when the drop may turn to a river bank. Both carefully keeping their lights on the water, their eyes peeled for any water movement at all. Their strides slow as they walk on for the next hour, with in that time they at least were able to see the bank ahead of themselves. It brought some hope to them both, mostly that this job would be over soon, one way or another.

Another thirty minutes of walking and they were right at the river bank, both men shine their lights by the water, listening carefully. "Should we keep walking till we hear their sound of an infant crying?"

Sam shakes his head at the idea. "No, actually…" Sam looked thoughtful while looking at the waters' edge. "Almost every native American tribe was about balance with nature. There was always some deity watching over them right?" Sam looks back at Castiel who nods, "Then this," Sam sighs feeling his insides twist with slight fear. "This will have to be a diplomatic matter." Sam returns his attention back to the river letting out a long breath.

Castiel watches Sam has he removes the machete off his belt. "Sam."

Sam puts his hand to stop Castiel from going on, "I know, it's not really safe, but if this thing already feels like it's territories are being threatened, then I want to be was unthreatening as possible."

Castiel just returns with a nod watching as Sam puts the machete on the ground, and pulls out the little carving. Sam looks at it and smiles looking back at Cas, "Thanks for getting this, I promise I'll give it back when we're done here." Sam waves the little snake carving showing Castiel what he's talking about. Castiel just nods his understanding.

Along with the machete Sam takes off his shoes and socks, not wanting to drive with squishy feet. Not to mention that Dean's going to be angry enough about the wet clothes on his 'baby.' Once again Sam lets out a sharp breath stepping into the river, feeling the feathers on the little wooden carving. It was mildly calming, but then again talking to a giant snake for the first time wasn't going to be easy for anyone.

Sam gets about waist deep into the water feeling the stream of the river pulling on him. He looks around slowly before calling out, "Kolowisi?!" no response, which wasn't surprising as the creature could be anywhere on this huge river. "KOLOWISI!" Sam tries louder, hoping it may just be far away.

Slowly fifteen minutes pass and both men just look at one another thinking it won't show up at all. Sam turns around to call one more time just as a huge monster bursts out of the water to the left of him spraying water all over not just Sam but Castiel as well.

Sam's eyes widen looking at this thing was shocking enough, most of these monsters could disguise themselves to look like humans, this one either didn't want to, or couldn't. The gigantic snake lifts up from the river more and more into the air till it's body's arch is about fifty feet in the air. The serpents face gets close to Sam's, just looking at him. Sam just swallows hard, and slowly lowers his head, showing submission as well as the little carving of the snake to the giant serpent.

The serpent opens its' mouth hissing at Sam, which causes the poor man to slip in the water. Sam in turn gets right up gasping for air. He looks around not finding the snake anywhere, only a naked man chest deep in water, the man himself looking to be in fact another Native American. Sam blinks brushing his bangs out of his face. "K-kolowisi?" Getting a better look it wasn't just 'some' Native American, he was a highly decorated man with feathers tied to his long black hair, with a natural horn growing at the root of his hair. The man's face certainly was nice to look upon, he wasn't an ugly guy, but probably didn't get girls being that he was a human eating serpent.

The man nods, "What are you intruders doing here?" His eyes narrow at the two men.

"I-I wanted to make piece." Sam blurts out, "I know that you feel threatened by the construction going on, not even one mile away from your rivers and waters."

The man folds his arms, "I'm listening."

Sam looks at Castiel, who looks as lost about how to appease this creature. "I-I want to let you know the Zuni people thrive because of you. They know that you are the protector of these waters, and they are the ones who have made an unbreakable agreement with this lands government that these waters are not to be tarnished, or used for human use. These lands cannot belong to one person, and so I'm here to tell you that those people will not build any closer than they have. If they try to, they will face punishment."

The kolowisi listens carefully, looking over at the wooden carving. "Eh… I guess my point is, please stop attacking the people that walk by your river, they have nothing to do with what has happened. It is the law of this land that these areas around your rivers are never to be harmed, dammed, or polluted." Sam watches the young looking man. Sam gasps feeling something wrapping around him in the water. "H-Hey, I-"

"Shhhh…." The Kolowisi lifts a finger, eyes on Sam, his tale bringing Sam closer as the Kolowisi stares right into Sam's eyes. Castiel starts calling out to Sam, who waves away at Castiel to not interfere. The Kolowisi's face changes drastically when it glances at Castiel, "I will not harm him, but if you take one more step towards this water with that blade, I will kill you both." His eyes were a bright yellow with black slits through the middle, his tongue v-ing out as he hisses at Castiel.

"I-I'm fine Cas! Just stay there!" Sam does his best to hide the fear in his own voice, keeping his eyes on the Kolowisi.

The Kolowisi return his stare into Sam's eyes and takes the wooden carving. "How did you receive this carving?"

"W-we traded for it." Sam spits out not sure how updated this creature is on exchange of goods.

Keeping his face on the carving he looks up at Sam, "You paid for it then?" Sam pales hoping he didn't anger the creature, still he offers a nod. "I see, but you did see their village?"

"Y-yes."

"What do they say of me? I have been too far to visit them for nearly two decades." The kolowisi looks back down on the carving inspecting it carefully.

"Th-they're going to celebrate their festival, of the day you saved them soon. They still cherish that you saved their ancestors." Sam blurts out feeling the snake tail constrict and loosen now and again, when it loosens, it loosens to wrap more around his legs and stomach, and constricts to hold him still.

The Kolowisi smile, holding the little carving as a small treasure, he looks up at Sam with the same smile. "I'm glad." He takes a deep breath, "I will leave the people here be then. I did not know of the laws. May I ask how is this law held here, in its permanence? The u.s. government has not always held their end of the bargain."

"It's a nature park, it can't be destroyed unless they want to face many other government programs keeping their eye on these national parks."

The Kolowisi blinks at Sam and laughs, "They have made parts of their own government to make sure they're keeping their promises? Well I'm glad to hear this." The Kolowisi smiles and pats Sam on the shoulder. "Thank you, it brings me joy to hear that I will not have to fear for my rivers or lakes. I can finally go back to keeping an eye on the people I hold dear. If I may, what is your name?"

"S-Sam Winchester." Sam offers, his arms wresting on the coiled snake tail around himself.

"If there is anything you need here in these sacred lands, call upon me near the Zuni people. I promise I will great you at the river." The Native man pats onto Sam's shoulder waiting, Sam blinks and then pats his hand onto the Kolowisi's shoulder, who nods deeply at him.

Gently he returns Sam to the waters' edge placing him down slowly and gently onto the ground, putting the wooden carving back into Sam's hands. The Kolowisi nods to them both before leaping back into the water, occasional large pieces of his large tail bob up, before nearly what must have been two hundred feet of tail finally left the two men standing there on the land. Sam lets out a breath he had been unknowingly holding in. He looks back at Castiel, smiling, chuckling at their luck. "Wow."

"Wow? Sam that creature could have killed you!" Castiel sounded panicked.

Sam chuckles further, "I know, that's why I'm saying wow!"

Dean groans looking up at his ceiling, everything apart of him was hurting, his joints, his insides. Nothing was helping them, cringing wasn't helping and that stupid medicine that Alexander was giving him wasn't helping either. The room was spinning and he was feeling extremely cold, but the blankets were making him extremely hot as well. He breaths slowly, every part of him felt like a led weight. He groans as the door opens allowing light to attack his weary eyes. He lifts his led heavy arm over his eyes', the sound of footsteps seemed to be louder than they could ever have been before. "Your brother called Dean, He's on his way back here." It was Gabby's voice, it wasn't the irritating voice he knew as Alexanders, but the soothing one of Gabby's, which is certainly a great relief. "Sam says that everything went amazingly well. Also he said you wouldn't have liked it at all something to do with a huge snake. Anyway I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but your body is now fighting off this infection naturally now. With the aid of my teacher, you should be able to pull through just fine."

"So it's just turned into some flu or something?" Dean grumbles.

She smiles at him and nods "Pretty much, yea." Gabby walks around the room a bit, picking up one or two things, before sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean could hear scribbling on paper. He lowers his arm, as she's now blocking the direct light into his already burning eyeballs, he sees her writing something down, "This is my personal number. Poor Garth shouldn't have to come running every time you need me, or my teacher." Her weight could be felt moving off the bed slightly and then returning back, Dean figured she was putting the paper on his bedside table. "Now that the angel will be protecting us, we don't have to worry as much as before." She pats his arm causing him to groan again, and then the warmth and weight of her body was gone from the bed.

"Take care of each other." The light left Dean's room he blinks slowly looking at the door, feeling terrible. He sighs returning his attention to the ceiling wanting so badly to just get up and do anything other than stare at a ceiling. He blinks slowly, his eyes now feeling heavy, he allows himself to slip into slumber.

Dean awakens what he thought might have been moment later, but it's Sam walking in with a tray of food. "Sam?" Dean whimpers.

Sam smirks, "Man, Gabby said you sound like crap, she wasn't kidding. You sound down right pathetic."

"Shut it… What happened?" Dean tries to grumble, failing as he lifts himself up, leaning against the wall.

"A Kolowisi, a guardian to the Native American people of the Zuni, the rivers and lakes of New Mexico, and I just had to negotiate with it." Sam tells him putting the tray down on Dean's night stand, and picking up the bowls and glasses from his treatments.

"Gabby said the monster a big snake or something?" Dean asks picking up the tray, smelling the old familiar smell of chicken soup. He takes a deep breath and a loud pleased sigh.

"Pretty much, yea." Sam chuckles at Dean, "You are sounding better. Glad to see it man."

"Me too." Dean looks thoughtful a moment and looks up at Sam, "So what happened to the monster?"

Sam offers a soft smile, "He went back to the people he's been protecting for centuries."

Dean looked very impressed. "Nice." He comments shoving the soup spoon in his mouth.

~End of Cat Scratch Fever.~


	3. Hare Today, Mage Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Supernatural does _not_ belong to me, it is owned by cw, please support the original show, cast and actors.

Description: After everything that has happened in the boys lives, there can't possibly be anything new under the sun right? Unless they have found a hidden world with in their own.

Chapter name: Episode 3 - Hare Today Mage Tomorrow

Romance: None Sorry kiddos Wait to see if it boils into something…. Maybe

For this episode, I've gone ahead and put latin into one part of the story. If it doesn't properly translate, I'm sorry, I'm using a free translator to aide me in this. (Web site reference /translator/english_to_ )

Hare Today Mage Tomorrow

Dean couldn't believe how much better he is feeling after everything that had happened about a month before. He can only think of it as being on top of the world! Today Dean decides to go ahead and get up early, drink a cup of coffee, and watch the sun rise. Dean smiles happily, nibbling on some toast as the sky changes colors. He liked that it had been quiet for about a month, he got a chance to just catch up with himself. Though thinking about it while looking at the sunrise it did bring up the question of why. Dean sighs and heads back down into the bunker, smiling at Sammy seeing that he had just woken up. "Mornin Sammy!"

Sam smirks, and gives a small wave, "You're chipper today."

"Hell yea! I feel great! I think I'm ready for a job." He gives a curt nod, with a lift of his cup of coffee, smiling brightly at Sam.

Sam in hand pauses and clears his throat, "Well, that's great man, but I was thinking about something." Dean's brows rise while taking a sip of his coffee, waiting on Sam to finish. "Why don't we just take a vacation? Remember a couple years back, you wanted to have a real one?" Sam rolls his eyes, "I was being too pig headed to even sit down and think about it."

Dean considers the offer, "So you want to just take a break for a while?"

Sam's body relaxes just a little bit and smile spreads on his lips, "Yea, both of us. Like brothers should have. Do stupid stuff, like go to the beach, get on a sky-jet, or something."

Dean smirks, "Ok fast and furious, calm down." Dean pats Sam on the shoulder. "I don't mind going on a vacation, but where do we have the money for this man? We've got maybe one grand between us? If we get Gabby to send us somewhere exotic then we're going to need all of that just to get us there. Either that or we're driving there, I won't start a vacation on one of those metal death traps."

Sam scoffs, "Come on, worst case scenario? We go to some bars, win some bets off some chumps, we'll be set."

Dean blinks at Sam confused, "I thought you hated doing that. I mean I'm cool with it." Dean shrugs, curious about this sudden turn of a new leaf.

"I just really need a break Dean, you need a break." Sam gestures between the two of them, showing the apparent need for rest.

Dean looks at his brother shocked, "You may want the break, I'm fine Sam." He blinks seeing Sam trying to hide his frustration. "What's going on Sam?"

"It's nothing, I just-"

"Sammy…." Dean glares at his little brother, folding his arms. "You say you want a break, fine, take one. Still I've been resting for nearly a month. I feel great. I'm ready to get back to work. Now we've made this stupid pact to not keep secrets, just spit it out man."

Sam chews on the inside of his cheek, letting out a long sigh. "Dean, how many times have you told me you're tired of living this life?" Dean gets ready to stop Sammy, and then stops himself, obviously frustrated to be used as the example. He smiles a fake smile waiting for Sam to continue. "Both of us living as though the very fate of the world depends on us?"

Dean nods, still seeing that Sam's getting to the point, but beating around the bush still. Dean feels the frustration in himself to get to the point, still he reminds himself to no be their dad, it's ripped him and Sammy apart enough times. "Yea I have, I remember it, and you're right I was. I feel great now, and yea I can see us slowing down with the jobs a little-"

"Why not stop all together?" Sam bursts out, swallowing his worry.

Dean's blinks wide in shock, "What?"

The confidence in Sam's body left him, only half expecting that response, Sam looks back and forth as he always has when he's reaching, "Why don't we go on a real vacation for, a year? Then when we're done goofing off being actual brothers, why don't we start up a real business?" Sam watches Dean cross his arms displaying his dislike for this line of thought, Sam gestures at his brother, "A car repair shop? I don't care, I…" Sam's voice catches. He lowers his head trying to hide the catch in his voice with clearing his throat.

"Sammy…" Dean starts off with what could be mistaken for disappointment, "What's wrong? I mean what's really eating at you?" Finally the concern shows itself.

Sam looks up, breathing in slowly, "Dean… I…" He lets a long breath out, "I am the one who's tired now I guess. I am tired of our lives being on the line all the time. I'm not saying we take desk jobs, but I want to stop the hunting." Sam looks down feeling like he's asking his father to approve, as he runs his fingers through his own hair, "I'm tired of 'the business' ripping our family apart. It's been eating at both of us, for years. I don't want to see the day when we refuse to speak to one another ever again." Dean gives a nod to that point, "I most certainly don't want to see the day that you or I have to hunt the other down, because a hunt went sour." Sam swallows hard, his stomach sick with tension as he looks his brother in the eye, "I don't want that to be a fate for either of us."

Dean takes a moment soaking in Sam's speech, considering the thought, and remembering the past ten years together, remember the moments that brought them closer and the ones that certainly almost ripped them apart. Dean takes a long breath, looking Sam in the eye, "You're right Sam, this life style has done probably more damage to our lives than good. A lot of thankless work, and I since we're being honest, I don't want to become Rufus, Bobby wasn't so bad, but the last highlight of each day being scotch?" Dean shakes his head.

Sam gives Dean a surprised smile, "Seriously?"

Dean nods, "Yea man, you're right. This business really has nearly ripped our family completely apart several times. Thinking about our time in heaven alone, I have to admit I felt guilty seeing your heaven." Sam looks away from Dean, feeling guilty about his own heaven too. "I'm not sayin it to piss you off man. I'm just saying," Dean shrugs, "Maybe we deserve our heaven remembering better times for the both of us." Dean nudges Sam, "Like some nameless beach, with a cold drink, a hot babe and a cloudless day." Dean nods at the idea.

Sm chuckles, "I could see that for you."

Dean scoffs, "Why can't it be yours too?"

"That's gross Dean, cause I doubt we both want to be on that nameless beach, with a cold drink, and a single hot-"

"Ok yea shut up, I didn't think it through." Dean pouts looking away, Sam just chuckles. Dean looks around the bunker letting out a sigh. "I am actually going to miss this place though.

Sam shrugs, "Who says we have to move? Why can't we both be men or letters? Give hunters advice instead of us looking for the advice."

Dean's brows lift at the idea, "Hey we could get money doing that alone."

Sam smirks shaking his head, "You really think hunters would pay us?"

Dean shrugs, "Why wouldn't they? There's a library in here on every kind of freak and monster down here. Do what Bobby did without the hunting of course." Dean gestures to Sam, who gives Dean a thankful nod. "On the side, hell we can be anything we want to be." Dean scoffs thoughtfully, "We could actually think of doing something we want to do."

Sam smiles, "Sounds good doesn't it?" Dean nods with a smile.

Sam and Dean spent their afternoon planning on where they wanted to go first. It was relatively easy since neither had been to Hawaii, and it is considered paradise by most. Dean had joked about Sam eing a nerd there while Dean does his own thing, and got a roll of the eyes from Sam. Both are in their own rooms packing for a nice long trip away from everything. The plan had seemed to be first to spend at least a couple weeks on the Hawaii islands, getting a chance to see them all, the brothers at least agreed on that much. The other parts they would sometimes agree and mostly not. Dean picks up the slip of paper with Gabby's number on it, smiling at it; he dials the number hearing the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Gabby's voice could be heard.

"Hey Gabby, it's Dean Winchester."

"Dean hi! Everything alright?"

"Oh yea! Everything's fine." Dean smiles, his brows raise just a little, "Actually Sam and I wanted to request your services. We've got some money and wanted to take a vacation." He smiles hearing her laugh ever so lightly on the other end. "Yea rather funny after the second time of us hanging out and we already want a break right? Can't beat a deal like someone who can get you there instantly, right?"

"Dean wouldn't it be cheaper to buy an airplane ticket?" Gabby points out.

Dean falls silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um, well you see…"

"Yes?"

"I-I have a small fear of flying…" Dean tries to whisper into the phone, making sure Sam isn't around to see him admit it.

"Oh…" Gabby giggles just slightly, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

Dean clicks the phone off and lets out a held in breath. Sam chuckles looking at his brother from the door of his bedroom, "You finally admitted it?"

"Shaddup!" Dean orders not daring to lift his head to look his brother in the eye.

Sam just sniggers and lifts himself from his brother's door frame.

It was a couple hours before Gabby showed up, She gives them both a hug, offering them both happy greetings. "So you two just couldn't help it could you?"

"Help what?" Sam asks smiling.

"Going on a vacation, I think with the hunters I've seen so far, it's like the number one thing they do before they start asking me to send them all over the world to go hunting for the big beasts." She says shaking her head.

Sam's eyes twitches in concern, "Well I don't know if that will be us."

"We've been hunting for long enough Gabby. We're both happy to go on this vacation and then doing something completely different." Dean informs their mage friend. "Our grandfather was something different from a hunter. He hunted information with a group of men." He swings his index finger around in a circle, almost to tell her to look at the bunker, "Those men made this bunker, to you know get better understanding of the monsters that hunters track down." Dean offers her a smile and a brow raise almost a self 'atta-boy.'

Sam smirks shaking his head, "The men of letters, they were called. Dean and I are going to start it up again, be helpful to hunters, but not involved."

Gabby nods impressed with their new career choices, "Well that sounds great! Trying to make things safer for future generations?" The brothers look at her a little confused, "Well I'd assume you wouldn't want your kids to go hunting, if you're putting your guns away I mean. You'd both be teaching them about both. Educated about what's really out there and give them the chance to choose a smarter path." Gabby explains.

Sam and Dean both raise their brows, they hadn't thought about the idea of a picket fence in so many years, it seemed like a wasted fantasy for the longest time. Sam nods, "Yea I guess so." Sam confesses.

Gabby shrugs, "Well then, where do you guys want to go first?"

"Hawaii." The brothers both say casually.

Gabby's brows raise, and lets out a small titter, "Well then to Hawaii, how long you guys staying? Basically should I arrange to meet you again a certain time later?"

"Maybe arrange to meet with us again on a different day. We want to spend at least two weeks, if not three." Sam informs Gabby.

Nodding she looks at them both, "Alright, then I'll get my stuff together, is there somewhere I can do my work?" She looks around casually.

Dean nods, "Over this way." He points with his hand leading her to the cellar.

Sam watches Dean head out and smiles, knowing full well they had at least three thousand dollars. He just kept one thousand in a safe, just for the emergency room. He felt like they wouldn't need it from now on, or just put it back with time as they both settle. His smile widens thinking about getting the chance to love someone again, to finally get a chance to be a better dad then his and Dean's was.

It didn't take long for them to get back, Gabby reassuring Dean about money. "At the very worst, you two can pay me back later ok?"

"Thanks," Dean just gives her a big smile and turns his smile to Sam, patting his brother on the shoulder "Well, we should let you get your stuff prepped, and we'll get started in about five hours?" He watches her nod and turns to Sam, "So we'll drop her off in the city, so she can get her 'supplies' we'll go to the bar around here and win some bets huh?"

Sam shakes his head amused, "Sounds good to me."

Several hours later, Sam and Dean are back in the bunker, both laughing about their winnings and the sad look on the poor losers' faces, always so shocked when they lose. During their time out Gabby had needed a ride back to the bunker, and later that night telling them that she was starting, and how she wanted them back with two hours, giving her the last hour to finish her work. Dean and Sam on the other hand were getting their beers, whiskey, and money, all in all their night turning out to be a great profit. They had some rounds of poker that just robbed the other players, Sam and Dean playing the victim off the other, allowing the other players to believe they weren't pinching them of their own cash. Not to mention they had at another bar some rounds of pool that were just as shameless in wallet butchery, in total the boys were able to round up another two thousand dollars for their trip.

The boys allow their laughter to die down some as they both gather up their luggage; and walk over to where Dean had led Gabby before. They both sit and wait for her to tell them when she's ready for them to step forward. Sam leans against the wall thinking about what he wants to do first. "Man I am almost tempted to do something stupid."

"Say what?" Dean was completely lost by Sam's statement.

Sam blinks and looks at Dean, "Sorry, thinking out loud. I was wondering what I want to do as the very first thing I do there."

Dean smirks, "Really, and what is this stupid thing you're tempted to do?"

"I'm stuck between bungee jump-"

"Ugh… yea good luck with that man, those things break. What is it with you and heights?" Dean looked appalled.

Sam just chuckles and shakes his head, "There's the 'bravery' test at some of their natural springs."

Dean raises a brow, "Really, what's that?"

Sam shrugs, "I was thinking of the Hawaiian warriors test." Dean shows more interest, "You have to walk over what is called, ah-ah. It's a type of lava that's almost completely cooled, basically you're walking across hot coals. The bravery comes in with-out showing any pain on your face."

Dean shakes his head, blinking, "Wow," He chuckles, "you weren't kidding on the stupid part. I'd rather jump off that cliff than walking on 'almost cooled lava.' Why can't we just get drunk when we get there? Then get on some jet skis and be stupid on those?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "That's what everyone does, I'd think."

Dean shrugs, "Well yea when normal people think of doing something stupid it is. Normal people would hold hands while walking on the beach, look around the bars for chicks."

Sam shrugs, "I have no doubt there will be plenty of opportunities to get girls. Hell," Sam looks at his watch, "We could go looking tonight when we get there."

"Tonigh-? riiiight, time zone change." Dean nods, "Sounds like a plan." He makes a stupid grin.

Sam grins shaking his head at his brothers' predictability.

With the boys chatting to one another over the next thirty minutes, time flies by just as Gabby calls out for them to get into the circle. The familiar strings of lightening and static electricity build up from the circle Gabby had made. Then with a bright flash both men see the sun still up and the wooded area of the Hawaiian island. They both step into the circle, are pulled down into the circle, and tossed onto dirt ground of another land. Looking around them boys smell fresh fruit and flowers around them, the trees are high above their heads and not far south of where they stand looks to be a hotel not far off from the hill they had landed on. Looking past the hotel they could see the clear blue waters of the ocean, the gentle sound of rolling waves can be heard from where they both stand. Dean smiles at Sam, "Well damn, I know we're not at the top of the mountain, but that's still an amazing view just from here."

"Yea no kidding, What do you say? Should we get a hotel? I think they allow you to build a little shack off the beach now a days." Sam teases.

"Alright smart ass," Dean rolls his eyes, "Let's get a move on then, since you're in a rush."

Sam's brows furrow acting as though he doesn't understand what Dean's talking about. "I'm not in a rush."

"Whatever man." They both walk down the mountain looking around at all the beauty around them.

The boys easily got settled into their hotel and went right back out for some lounging by the pool, beers and checking out girls through their sun glasses. Some of the girls that pass by also get their own eye full of the boys, some wink at them, others giggle to their girlfriends. Dean and Sam couldn't help but smirk, a waitress brings them another set of beers, both the boys look confused since they hadn't ordered new beer. "From the lady across the pool." She points out to them both, a lady who looks to be an older woman in a one piece. Sam and Dean give her a smile hiding their dismay that, 'it's getting drinks from grandma.' They both smile at the waitress, "Thanks…"

In turn the waitress just smiles, "She's sweet, she also doesn't remember that she's turning ninety this year." The boys nod and lift up the bottles, and the little old lady smiles at them and lays back on her lounge chair. "She probably thinks you're her sons."

Dean smirks, shaking his head, "I'm sure she does, though you I might say are gorgeous." Dean looks over their waitress. Their waitress certainly is a lovely woman; she looked to stay fit, a lovely smile, and not a huge amount of makeup.

Their waitress blushes, "Well thank you." She stands up straight and leaves the two of them alone.

Sam sniggers as she leaves. "What?" Dean grumbles.

"Crash and burn." Sam's brows lift as his sips on his ice cold beer.

Dean shakes his head and snatches his beer off the table and lifts it up to his lips. Yet he stops seeing something on the bottom of the bottle. Dean slowly smiles, pulling the note off the bottom, and placing the beer back on the table. He opens the note, and puts on full cheese, "Maybe not Sammy." Sam looks over at his brother and sees the note.

Sam nods impressed, "Ok, ok, what does it say?"

Dean looks it over, giving an amused huff, "It has a name of a bar, and she wants me to buy her a drink." Dean continues pointing the cheese at Sam.

Sam shakes his head, and replacing his glasses.

It wasn't long before the sun went down, and the boys make their way to this unknown bar that is unbeknownst of the tourist listings. It looked to be a bar meant for the locals, but it is certainly packed. Looking around, the boys could see live music, people dancing on the dance floor, sports on the tv, and a nice selection at the bar. While looking around at the entrance of the bar the hotel waitress walks up to them smiling. "I didn't think you were going to come." She finishes by biting her lip.

Dean instantly smirks, "How could I resist?"

Sam shakes his head and heads into the bar, letting his brother lay on the cheese for the girl. He sits next to some gentleman that's watching a football game. "Who's playing?" he asks only half interesting, as he waits for the bar tender to get to him.

The man looks back to Sam a moment and back to the tv. "Ugh…. Cowboys and Steelers."

Sam nods looking up at the game, the bar tender gets his attention, "Oh ugh beer please." The bar tender nods and gets to catching him one. With a couple beers while watching the game it didn't take long for Sam and the man next to him start calling out at the tv. Seeing the commercials come up agin the man turns to Sam and offers a hand, Sam of course takes it right away, "I'm Sam."

The older gentleman looks to be in his fourties early fifties, but it's hard with all the sun damage he's skin has achieved over the years. Sam makes a note of the old man's pepper and salt hair, brown eyes, and muscular build fading from age. He realizes he's making notes in his head like he would during a hunt. Sam pushes it to the said note's to the side, just offering a smile for the old man .

"Will, call me bill, and I'll hit you." Will informs Sam.

Sam smirks at the comment, "Alright, I'll remember that."

"You're not a local, where you here from?" Will asks looking Sam over.

"Kansas." Sam offers, feeling he can offer the simple stuff to this guy, the feeling of trust.

The man nods, "So movin' in or just vacation?"

"Vacation, I'm here with my brother. Sadly he's a bit pre-occupied, with trying to dance with a girl." Sam points towards the dance floor seeing Dean getting nice and close with the girl on the dance floor. Sam was surprised that his brother wasn't talking it up with her at the bar. He had noticed them getting close before, Same shrugs thinking that it's probably the drinks that have convinced that dancing is even a good idea.

Will smirks and pats Sam's arm, "Hey I'll buy you another one. Maybe you'll get a girl like your brother eh?"

Sam smirks and shacks his head, "Dude no thanks, I don't want to accidentally see my brother in the middle of getting hot and heavy."

Will laughs, "Fair enough." He looks over Sam happily contemplating, "Hey I know a place, really intimate for a girl. Just in case you need an alone place, I'll make a little map for you."

Sam looks at Will confused, "Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking why?"

Will shrugs, "I'm not getting any younger, let me live a little vicariously. I got my beer, my game and all these pretty girls to only _look_ at. I'm forty nine, none of these girls want an old fart like me, if they do there's something wrong with them." Gives a look of, "If you know what I mean.

Sam nods in his logic, "Yea that sounds about right. Well thanks Will, but you really don'-."

Will shakes his head and grabs a bar napkin making a little map for Sam. "Don't mention it." He looks around, "Really don't tell anyone, it's me old stomping grounds. You don't want everyone knowing about it, and then wonder if you can go."

Sam laughs, "Alright, I wont." Sam takes the napkin and pockets it.

Hours of partying pass far too quickly, and both Sam and Dean are terribly drunk. Sam had found himself a very nice girl, ginger, with bright jade eyes. Sam couldn't help but by a few shots for her, and it was cute to watch her complain about how she can't hold her liquor. Dean and the waitress had made their way to some wood beam, allowing Dean to lean against it. Sam had decided to be a dick and ask Dean if he had learned the girls name for the morning. Dean informed his brother that her name is Stacy, and he's not an asshole like that all the time.

Dean was happy to see his brother not hiding by the bar anymore, but Dean couldn't help but be couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his brother found such a hot redhead. Dean stumbles up to Sam, and smirks at him "Damn dude… Well I'm getting to the hotel, and you can just try n stop me." Dean grins at Sam.

Sam laughs, "You can have the hotel. I've got something better than some stupid hotel room." Sam wobbles, pulling the napkin out of his own pocket.

Dean looks at Sam like he's crazy and just waives his arm at him. "Whatever man, we're leavin" He says smiling at his 'date.' She returns the smile and waves at Sam, who waves back at them both before getting his face forcefully turned to his own 'date.'

Sam chuckles at her, "That kinda hurt…" She smiles back at him giggling an apology. "Come on… I know a place where we can be alone…" Sam says swaying as he turns around.

"Ok…" The woman looks back at Will who just nods to her.

Will looks at another tv, and lets out a long sigh. "Stupid hunters."

Sam leads the young woman along by the hand, looking cross eyed at the map, blinking occasionally at it. He pulls out his phone and tries lighting it up to help him, the girl leans against him moaning. "Sammm…. Where is this place? We're in all this green plants, and I don't see anywhere to sit."

Sam lifts up a finger smiling at her. "It's coming up soon, it's supposed to be a surprise. I'm not lost I swear."

She giggles, "That's what guys always say." She leans more forward and looks at the paper, and starts leading Sam along. "I think I know where that is."

Sam raises his eyes, "Well good, cause I didn't want to say I was lost." They both laugh in their drunken state.

They walk into a clearing seeing a thirty foot high water fall, the sound of the water falling lets out a soothing roar. The plants clear as they get closer to the waters' edge, showing that the water level goes up and down depending on the rain. Sam tries to point this little interesting fact out to her before she shuts him up with a kiss. Releasing Sam from the kiss, she sits on the ground patting on it. Sam happily follows suit smiling, "You're a very aggressive lady."

She smiles at him, "Hmmmm, you have no idea." She gently pushes him against the ground smiling the whole time.

Dean and Stacy both try to find their way back to the hotel, and only find their way into the woods, and out again. Dean laughs hard, "I think your short cut is not that short."

"No, you said you had a short cut." Stacy complains at Dean.

Dean looks around them both and pulls her into the woods; and smirks when young woman's squeak from his sudden direction change. He pins her against a tree and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, unbuttoning her blouse. She gasps, clawing at his shirt pulling it up, forcing Dean to lift his arms to get it off, she smiles as he growls and nibbles playfully on her neck. "Hmmm…. Dean…" She places her hands on his chest, he just runs his hand gently down her ribs, his hand slowly move down her body, until till he allows it to rest on her hip. "Did you know people bleed much more profusely when intoxicated?" Her eyes turn to Dean, him still kissing her neck, just before he gasps. She blinks innocently at him as he leans back to look her in the eyes. He swallows hard looking down, seeing that her nails have turned into knives, and are stuck into his chest, he could see it angled up from the bottom of his sternum. The scary part was he could feel his heart fluttering in panic with this nail just touching it painfully. "You really think all succubi are big tittied, and whored up?" She tilts her head to the left slightly. "My sweet mage won't let you hunters near him." She finishes with dragging her 'nails' to her right, her eyes narrowing, as she innocently tilts her head in the other direction.

All in one fluid motion, Dean pulls out the knife from his pocket, flicking it out, and shoves it forward to attack her. She drops onto the ground, pulling her index and middle nails out of Dean's body as she falls down, crouching down. Dean growls in pain as they're pulled out, she must have heard the knife click into place. He then moves once more to attack her, bringing the knife down on her. She leaps to her left, and kicks Dean in the head, landing onto her back from the odd position of her attack. Dean falls back onto the ground onto his knees; his free hand grips his punctured sternum. His eyes open as he looks up at the succubus smiling down at him. "Surprised I don't have my tail and wings? Like books say?" Dean just watches her a moment, letting her banter on, though to his shock she smashes her foot into his face once more, knocking him fully onto the ground. Stacy smiles at him, and stomps her foot onto his hand covering his wound. "Done in already? I thought I only lightly scratched your heart?" She starts of sounding innocently sorry, until the end of her words finished with wicked pleasure.

Dean's eyes roll in pain, rolling to the left in pain, his body facing hers. He hears the succubus laugh at him. His eye squints to looks at her. Dean anchors his foot to the ground and kicks her in the back of her knees, causing her to yelp as she falls to the ground. Dean climbs on top of her, forcing her hands between his knees and the ground. "No I've just know you bitches like to talk, like any woman." He says stabbing her in the chest. She screams out in pain. "You're kinds pillow talk sucks, considering your partner's generally die before you get there." He finishes his thought while pulling out the knife glaring at 'Stacy's body. Dean doesn't waste any time though, and stabs her in the neck as well letting her bleed out onto the ground.

He sits there on top of the dead Succubus holding his bleeding chest. It aches all through the entire hole, but it wasn't just the wound that bothering him, it is that he's still bleeding profusely. Slowly he crawls to a tree, puts his knife away, and pulls out his phone. He takes slow deep breaths, while dialing his brothers number, "Sammy… pick up man…"

Sam was far more intoxicated than he had thought; his vision had been getting worse and worse as they both made their way to the 'secret spot.' The chick he is making out with is trying to kick his ass! Sam groans when he's thrown against a tree, breathing heavily. He'd managed to get her off before she had the chance to use her knife like nails to puncture his skin. She had been whispering in his ear, and he'd put his hands on her arms, smiling as she whispered 'all the things she was going to do to him.' That was until she finally told him that she was also there to kill him. She had started to laugh when Sam used the advantage of his sweet touches as an opportunity to toss her to the side. It wasn't long before they were where they are now. Sam was staring to feel the injuries she had given him already. Mostly scratches all over his body, a couple of lucky puncture wounds from her claws. She'd even brought out her devils tail to throw him once; his back is still hurting from that one. Still Sam had gotten in some punches, and even a chance to smash her face into a tree, she got pissed from that one. Sam pulls out his knife, glaring at the succu-bitch before him.

"Oh sweetie…" The succubus coos sweetly at Sam, "It would have been nice to play before we got to this point." She looks over his body seeing his body through the tattered shirt she had ripped up for him. "I'm sure you're a lot of fun between the sheets." She finishes spitting a broken off tooth onto the ground.

Sam just narrows his eyes at her, keeping his knife at the ready, his head spinning. He couldn't tell how close she is to him, so he tries leaping forward to stick his knife into her. He gasps when he falls to the ground, the succubus' laughter rings in his ears as he tries to find his legs.

"What's wrong gorgeous? Dizzy?" She asks circling him. "Oh you know that story of us sucking out your soul? It's true, and I really am too hungry not to taste." She breaths slowly in pleasure. "Oh… just a little more hmm? Maybe I'll kill you that way hmm?" She kneels down in front of him, lifting his head. Sam's eyes are glassed over, confused, and feeling worse by the second. She drags him to a tree, leaning him up against it, and straddles him, kissing his neck, "Oh I might have also drugged you, but it's no big deal, it's only a roofy, so I wont get sick, isn't that lovely?" She offers to him smiling brightly.

Sam groans in response, his eyes feeling heavy, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to lift his arms, he most certainly didn't want to die. "No…." his voice rumbles from his chest.

The succubus gives him a sympathetic look, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, you've already consented." She smiles at him, "I guess you just didn't know what to…" She opens his mouth leaning over his face.

Sam blinks not sure what's going on, the monster over him is screaming, and he's not dead yet. He blinks seeing Dean, covered in red, and attacking his 'date.' He blinks again seeing the succubus growl from the ground, Dean pulls the knife from her back and stabs her in the heart. He looks up at Sam seeing that he's a terrible drugged mess.

"Sammy…" Dean calls to him, Sam watches through what seems to be a tunnel, his eyes getting heavier. Dean sits next to his brother tired, and holding his sternum. He turns away from Sam and leans forward, his back jerks, as Dean retches blood a joined by the alcohol he'd consumed.

"D-Dean?" Sam tries reaching his brother's attention, using every ounce of his own will to try and lift his own arm, not able to command his arm to do his bidding.

Dean breaths heavily looking to Sam, who's fallen to the ground unconscious, "Shit…." Dean pulls out his phone calling Gabby.

"He-hello?" She sounded like he'd woken her up.

"Gabby… I'm sorry." Dean coughs and spits out more blood.

"It's ok, what do you need?"

"Sam and I were attacked, by two succubi. They were protecting a mage here on the island. I don't know how he or she found out we're hunters, but we both got our asses kicked."

"Oh my gosh! I-I'll bring my teacher! Where are you?"

Dean looks around himself, breathing heavily. "I don't know… In the forest, by a water fall. Gabs… I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"What?! What happened?"

"I got stabbed, and I'm losing a lot of blood. You still have those things of Sam and mine? Gabby?" Dean hears the phone drop on the other end. "Gabby?" Dean's eyes blur a bit, "Gabs? Ga-ga…." Dean slumps next to his brother.

Sam sits up gasping, "DEAN!" He looks around, his heart pumping a million miles a minute. He blinks allowing himself to focus on the room he's in. The room looks to be a nice room, well kept, though everything looked to be at least one hundred years old. Some of it was brought up to speed, like there being a digital clock in the room, and a flat screen tv. In the end the rest was maybe from the Victorian era. Sam catches something in the corner of his eye, and sees a young boy. Sam blinks at him, "hello?"

The boy gulps and walks into the room, "Hello, do you need anything sir? I heard you cry out." The boy had an Irish accent, Sam noted to himself.

Sam was at a loss for words for only a moment, "Ugh… Where am I? My brother, his name is Dean have you seen him?"

The boy stands before Sam wearing boarding school clothes, his dark brown hair short cut, with green eyes looking deeply at Sam. "Your brother is being taken care of sir." He sounded so proper, "Professor Baramian, and Ms. Sanders are tending to his wounds. It looks like He may need to a-join himself to Ms. Sanders as a guardian."

Sam's eyes widen, "What?! I-I don't even remember what happened, what happened to him!"

The boy flinches back at Sam's harsh reaction, swallows down his fear before speaking, "You and he were attacked by succubi, he was stabbed in the chest, and you were drugged sir."

Sam's blood went cold, his face instantly losing all color. "B-but they're helping him?"

The boy nods, "Your brother will be awoken in a moment to begin the process of guardianship. It will be a temporary guardianship, until his wounds are healed, and he regains his bcc sir."

Sam felt weird about being called sir all the time, but with the boys reaction last time, he didn't want to correct him, "Bcc?"

"Blood cell count sir."

Sam nods, "Can I go see him?"

The boy shakes his head, "No sir, only Professor Baramian, and Ms. Sanders can be there."

Sam nods, giving the room another look around, he looks at the boy who's just standing there, "Um… You don't have to stay kid, by the way what's your name?"

"Matthew, sir, Matthew Gregory Evans." The boy stands up a little straighter, nodding to Sam. "Again, can I get anything for you sir? You are probably very dehydrated, and hungry."

Sam shakes his head, "It's ok, I can get it myself, why don't you go play a videogame." Sam offers a smile to Matthew.

Matthew shakes his head, "The professor told me strictly that you need to stay in bed too sir. You had alcohol poisoning, and need to stay in bed today. Your injuries helped with preventing your death, but now they need to heal." The boy delivers the message matter-of-factly.

Sam blinks and looks under his shirt finding most of his chest and stomach covered in bandages. 'The hell happened…' Sam whispers to himself.

"The succubi sir, do you not remember being attacked?" Matthew asked concern in his voice as he places one hand of the other in front of his hips, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Sam felt bad letting the kid hear him swear, "Eh-no, no I don't. Sorry, I shouldn't be swearing in front of you. Don't tell your eh-professor that I did that ok?"

Matthew smile, "I wont sir, I've heard worse things than that before sir."

Sam runs his hand through his hair really feeling uncomfortable about being called sir, "Hey kid, you don't have to call me 'sir." Matthew purses his bottom lip thoughtfully, "I'm just showing you the respect you deserve, being a grown up, I need to show you the respect you deserve sir."

Sam lets out a huff of amusement, "Really? Who taught you that?"

"My professor."

'Old man, old way of raising a kid.' Sam thinks to himself. Sam lets out a sigh and backs up against the headboard of his bed. "I guess I should eat something, and lots of water."

Matthew smiles, "Alright sir, I'll make you something." The boy turns and runs off, Sam lifts his arm to stop the boy and lets it drop uselessly.

"Eh… you don't have to make it kid…" Sam covers his face and groans at this whole mess they are in already.

Dean groans, his eyes peek open just a little, and clench closed when the bright lights above him reach his retinas. "Mmmmugh…" He groans louder in case they didn't hear his disapproval.

"Dean." It's Gabby's voice that reaches Dean's ears. "Dean can you hear me?"

"Yee….yea." Dean gets out weakly.

"You've lost a lot of blood, and we can't take you to a hospital. It'll turn into a huge investigation, and you, nor we, can take that right now." Dean watches barely able to focus, Gabby's looking at someone, and a hand on his shoulder. Dean breaths in deeply, suddenly he feeling completely awake. "Dean?" Gabby looks him over, blood on her shirt.

"Yea." Dean blinks looking Gabby right in the eyes, he smiles a little, "You got us great!" Dean says trying to sit up.

Gabby holds Dean against whatever it is that Dean is leaning on. "You're still not better Dean. In fact my teacher is the only thing that's keeping you alive right now."

Dean's eyes widen, blinking slowly, "Eh…. Uum. What happened?"

"It's your heart, it's been lacerated to the point that, every beat that you have it rips just a little more." She takes a slow breath, "You have to do the guardianship with me. You have to, or you will die. I've tried getting a hold of Castiel, I don't know what's happened to him, but he won't answer either of us, which is very disheartening to my teacher." She sighs look into his eyes, her own very serious trying to hide worry.

"Did she kick my ass more when I was down?" Dean looked concerned.

Gabby smiles at his question, "No, but this is what's going to happen. I'm going to cut the inside of your arm, and your index finger. I will do the same to my own, and then my teacher, Mr. Baramiasan, will tell us the words that we need to say. I just need your full and aware consent, that you understand that for quite some time, maybe even years, how you will feel, and how you will think, will be slightly different."

Dean listens carefully not sure how to feel about this, "Different how?"

"Well, you'll feel when I'm in danger, no matter how far apart we may be from one another. When we're close to one another, and you feel that I'm lonely, you'll want to comfort me, in any way that you know. It will be kind of like being in love, but- amplified." She gives him a sympathetic look, "If you don't like it, just remind yourself it's not real. You'll still have the benefits from anywhere on the face of this earth, in the end you're current injuries will be healed." Gabby bites on her bottom lip, worry on her face.

Dean smiles, "I-"

"You have forgotten something Gabriella."

Gabby sighs and looks up at Mr. Baramiasan, and back to Dean, "Mr. Baramiasan wants you to understand that if we do this, he wants you and your brother to do work for him." Dean's eyes narrow instantly, the thought of being someone else's bitch was not in the Winchester book. Gabby closes her eyes, a hopeful, almost willful look in her eyes as she opens them again. "He feels that you two need mending more often than not, and so in return he wants you to do work for him, in that he will give his consent of this guardianship."

Dean lets out one single 'hah', "Really?" He looks up at Mr. Baramiasan, who in turn simply lifts his hand, and the greatest pain suddenly hits Dean. White hot pain spreads from his chest, and throughout his body. Dean cries out, feeling his heated blood dripping down his stomach. Dean grits his teeth, lifting his weak arms to cover his bleeding sternum.

"Will you agree to the terms!?" Alexander inquires of Dean, "You have seconds Mr. Winchester."

Dean gasps hugging his own chest, he could feel each heartbeat, "I-uuuugh!"

"What Mr. Winchester?" Alexander calls out.

"I…UUUGH! A-AGREE!" Dean screams out, shivering from the pain.

Gabby looked away for most of this, but couldn't take much more of it. Everything in her being as a nurse, or ex-nurse is yelling at her to save this man on her table. She swallows and glares at her teacher, fear slipping through her eyes. "TEACHER PLEASE!" Gabby yells at him, pressing her hands firmly against Dean's chest, her need to tend to her patient gripping her as he screams out. Alexander didn't seem amused by her 'outburst;' and watches idly as she grabs towels pressing them into the open wound.

"Good, I'm glad you agree to the terms." He places his hand on Dean, and everything turns back to normal, Dean gasps opening his eyes wide, and Gabby looks slowly into her teacher's eyes, ashamed that she didn't control herself better.

Dean glares at Alexander, "Why the hell won't you just heal me douche bag…?"

"I would have boy, but I am lacking the materials I need, I'm using my own personal energy to just keep you out of excruciating pain, followed by death. Usually gratitude is what follows someone saving your life." Alexander's eyes narrow at Dean; he in turn grumbles looking away. Gabby grabs a scalpel and knicks the inside of Dean's elbow, and his index finger on his left arm. As she works Alexander continues on, "You see I've had to save you in ways that you could not repay me in money, or valuable items. In the end, you and your brother will be working for me." Gabby lifts Dean's arm, and places her index finger into the inside of his elbow where she had cut him, and places his finger to the same location. Finally Gabby looks up at her teacher and nods to him, "Deus ego levavi," He waits and allows them to repeat him, "ad istam … alligans et sanguinem … participes esse per bonum et malum." Alexander looks Dean, "Boy repeat after me."

Dean hated being called boy, but did as he was told, He listens and repeats, "Iuro me tibi tutorem protegere vitam ... ut eruat te, et me ... Sanders Gabby salvus erit curae, et res ad visum nullo modo?" Dean blinks and looks at Alexander who slaps his hand over Dean's mouth, but feels his body already starting to feel better. Dean had remember little phrases of what the Latin language is supposed to translate into. So hearing himself repeat 'as she sees fit' brought up the questioning response.

"Gabriella, repeat after me." He watches her nod and removes his hand from Dean's mouth.

"Testor, in sermonibus tuis, … hæc particeps tua vitae … Dean Winchester, et quoque communicare cogitationes ad vos in visceribus … teneant sententiam prae aliis, a propria instructi, … Simul quia opus factum est, ex qua die una."

At the moment Gabby stops talking, a rush of emotions, and thoughts, and feelings run through Dean's mind and body. He sits up and looks at Gabby intently, and gasps when Alexander pushes Dean back down against the table. Dean's brows furrow, as he looks at Alexander. "What the hell man!"

"You will feel the need to full fill her needs in more ways than any negative thoughts she will hold in her mind. It will be stronger when you two are close together, but as you two separate from one another it will become easier to control your… 'urges." Alexander glares at Dean, still displeased about this situation.

Dean looks at Gabby who blushes, and looks away from him; the odd part was he can feel her embarrassment, and looks away sighing. "Yea, I get it." Dean sits up not looking Gabby in the eye, "Is Sam here?" Relief seemed to be her next emotion.

"Yes, and he's fine as well, you saved him, saved his soul too." She smiles at him.

Dean turns around, and blinks, "His soul?" Dean takes a moment, thinking to right before he fell unconscious, remembering calling Sam's phone, and stumbling towards it, gripping the puncture wound in his chest. "Yea," Dean lets himself take in a deep breath. "Um, could you tell me where he is?"

Alexander pulls out a cell phone, takes a moment and lifts the phone to his ear, "Matthew, when you're finished, please take Mr. Dean Winchester to his younger brother." He turns off the phone. "I wont have you alone with Gabriella." He glares at Dean.

Dean scoffs, "Wha? Why? You think I'm going to pounce her or something?!"

Alexander's brows lift slowly, "Will you?"

Dean is instantly taken aback by that final comment and gets up waving away from Alexander. "Screw you man." He walks to the door, and steps back seeing a young boy standing before him.

Dean walks into Sam's room seeing that his little brother is sleeping. He sighs and looks down to young Matthew, "Hey Matt cou-"

"Matthew if you please sir." Matthew offers a timid smile.

Dean just pauses shocked at the kids' proper upbringing thus far. "Um… Ok Matthew, I want to let Sam, my brother rest for a while. Is there somewhere that I can just lay down for a while?"

Matthew nods once, "Of course there is sir, it's right next to your brothers room." Matthew motions for Dean to follow him as he walks to the next room. Dean does so, and finds his own room to be just as posh as Sam's.

"Whoah, this is really nice, I'm half afraid to lay on the bed." Dean chuckles, and looks to the boy, who didn't seem to understand. Dean's laughter dies awkwardly, wondering where his touch for kids had gone. He clears his throat, "It's really nice, thanks." Dean tries to offer an awkward smile.

Matthew bows just slightly, "of course sir." He turns and finds Gabby right behind him. "Ms. Sanders." He waves to her and continues on.

Gabby watches him go on, and shakes her head, "He's sweet, awkward for our time, but sweet." She smiles awkwardly at Dean. "Mattew I mean."

It's so weird for Dean, feeling her conflicted feelings of relief, and bashfulness, and worry, no not worry, fear. "Gabby." Dean blurts out, she stops suddenly, her full attention on him. "What are you afraid of?"

Her face turns pale very suddenly. "I…" She looks away from him and takes a deep breath. "I would like to answer that another time Dean."

Dean suddenly felt fear in himself, though knowing himself his own reaction to fear isn't a good one. "L-look, if it's me that you're afraid of."

She shakes her head, silent. "It's not you Dean, really. It's my own past, it's left me with a small amount of fear around others, mostly men." She swallows hard hoping he'll drop it.

Dean feels his stomach twisting with fear, and nods, "Ok-ok. Um, so you were talking about that kid."

Gabby's brows raise happy for a reprieve of their previous conversation, "He's been awakened, but since he's so young, my teacher is keeping him very close, and raising him how he'd probably raise his own children." She offers a smile. "I honestly don't know how old Mr. Baramiasan is, but I trust him." She smiles, wringing her hands, reaching for something to talk about, "Um, really there are lots of other mages in the United States. I just found out the other day from Mr. Baramiasan that apparently he and Mr. Heffner are friends from many years back. Who knew Mr. Heffner a mage?" She offers an awkward shrug.

Dean chuckles, and then blinks, "You're serious?" He watches Gabby nod, and laughs, "Wow." He was not expecting that.

Gabby rubs her arm nervously, "Yea, apparently he took the saying of, 'the best way to hide is right in the open.' No one wants to attack such a well-guarded man, and I'm not just talking about his bouncers."

Dean takes a moment, and sniggers shakings his head, "The girls?"

"Oh yes, apparently it's the reason for the very strict selection." She smiles.

Dean nods impressed at the most famous bachelor. Yet Dean can't help but turn his eye to Sam's room. "So what happened to Sammy?"

Again Dean could feel his stomach twisting, but this time he wasn't sure it was from his own worry, or hers. "He had alcohol poisoning, I'm guessing that succubus wanted to suck his soul out, but didn't want to poison the body itself. Though she did give him a roofy, and the time it took for it to take affect I'd suspect it was the last drink she ordered for him. He does have a lot of scratches and lacerations, but they're all minor wounds." Dean was shocked, the feeling of nothing, just simple facts. 'This how a nurse feels when dealing with patients? You can't attach yourself?'

Dean nods relieved that it's something he knows Sam can pull through easily. "He won't have any permanent effects from the alcohol will he?"

Gabby shakes her head, "No, no blindness, maybe slight liver damage, but as long as he doesn't drink for the next couple months, his own liver should be able to handle that damage on its own." She offers him a reassuring smile.

Dean nods looking thoughtful about the news he's received. "Well I'm just letting him sleep in the other room, do you wanna just talk some more, or Mr. Baramiasan going to have a conniption if we talk alone." He smiles at her, amused by his own joke.

Gabby shrugs, "I'd love to stay, but I need to return to my own lessons. Mr. Baramiasan, probably would not like us to talk any further than we have to, but with this guardianship we're going to run into one another. We just have to use our self-control right?" She smiles seeing Dean scoff and roll his eyes.

"You'd think the man thought I was a teenager again." Dean shakes his head irritably.

Gabby gives him a sympathetic look, "I also need to let you know, Mr. Baramiasan wants you both to start your first job for him, when Sam's better of course. He wants you two to find out who it was that sent the succubi after you two. If those two were guardians to a mage, then they're not dead. A mage with a pair of succubi attached to him is extremely dangerous, not just to the general public, but to the secrecy of the mages existing in this world."

Dean breaths in slow, running his hand over his own face, while taking a seat on the bed, "With this whole guardian thing, I don't have to worry about getting hurt, right?"

Gabby nods, "Right."

"Then I almost want to just take the mission by myself, let Sam rest you know?" He looks up at Gabby.

She in turn just shrugs her shoulders, giving him a sympathetic smile. "You'd have to talk to him I guess. Honestly, as a nurse I think you should also get some rest today as well. I know you think you're all better with this guardianship thing, but you're not." Dean felt her worry this time, true and clear.

Dean gives a half-hearted smile, "Well thanks for your worries, but you don't have to."

Gabby scoffs not liking that he is using her own emotions against her, "Well you're not going anywhere with-out me taking you there." She offers a shrug walking out of his room and on her way to training.

Dean watches her leave confused, and feeling thrill swelling through both of them. "What?" He turns and walks over to the window, "What?!" The view is certainly amazing, but it is also apparent that it's out in the middle of no-where. "Where the hell are we? Is this the freakin rocky mountains?!"

Outside is a view of snow on the ground, along with mountain tops surrounding them. Off in the distance, mount Hood can be seen, as a little purple mountain off in the distance. Dean pounds his hand against the window frame, "Son of a Bitch!"

Sam awakens hours later eyes blinking slowly as he awakens, he looks over to his right seeing Dean sitting in some expensive chair, reading a book. "Hey…" Sam sounded confused. "What'cha reading?"

"I'm reading up on succubi." Dean closes the book and groans, "That was not a normal attack."

Sam scoffs and looks about the room seeing that it's just them, not to mention that it's also dark out. "What time is it?"

"About seven thirty."

Sam looks Dean over not remembering most of what happened that night. He gingerly places his hand on his own face, his head hurting "Why are you looking up the succubus? I heard that you killed them."

Dean nods absently, and sighs leaning back in the chair. "Dude, these are the most uncomfortable chairs I've ever sat in." Dean tries to joke, smiling at Sam.

Sam pulls his hand away from his face and looks at Dean with furrowed brows, confused, "Dean, what's going on?"

"The old fart wants us to do work for him, so I can heal from that stupid succubus. It sliced open my heart, it was pretty bad man." Dean says looking away from his brother, his voice agitated, hating this entire situation.

"Yea, I knew you were taking the guardianship, I didn't know it was that serious though." Sam gets out from under the covers and regrets it as his head spins, he groans holding his face once more.

Dean smirks steadying his brother. "Whoah there cowboy, you got your ass handed to you as well."

Sam just nods, holding his hands over his eyes, "S-so, why didn't they call Castiel?"

Dean smiles irritably, "I don't know man, they said they tried to get a hold of him, but he wouldn't come."

Sam lifts his head looking into Dean's eyes confused, "Really?" Sam pulls his hair out of his face finding it odd that Cas didn't come, "When things are serious Cas has always come through when he could."

Dean nods, "That's why I'm confused. Something about this stinks." Dean finishes with leaning onto the back of his chair. "Still this old guy has my balls in a barbed wire trap, he can cancel this thing at any moment if both of us don't co-operate."

Sam's brows lift at hearing that it's both of them that 'have' to help. "Really? What was his reason for both of us? I know how you feel about people dragging the family into deals."

Dean looks down on the floor shakes his head, "He said that we could never pay him back in money, or valuables. From what it sounds like we can go back to dying, having gotten our asses kicked by chicks, or…"

"Or be Mr. Douche Bag's bitch." Dean nods, and Sam groans leaning forward. "Yea, this is really fishy."

"He has even given us our first mission." Dean scoffs.

"Really? What's that?" Sam inquires looking at his brother.

"To go back to Hawaii and make sure those succubi are dead. If they are not we have to hunt them down, and the mage that they're guarding. The old fart said that with a mage having two succubi, and I'm sure any other monster at their side it's not good for the common man, and it's definitely not good for mages who want to stay hidden." Dean holds his arms, his frustration of the situation prominent on his face.

Sam takes a moment thinking about it, he shakes his head slowly, out of ideas, "Ok, then let's do that, at least if those bitches are still alive we can gank them. We can talk more about the bad smell of this deal when we're there." He watches Dean nod, both looking to the door to see if any little ears are listening on them. Not seeing any Sam looks out the window and looks a bit confused, "Where are we anyway?"

"In the rocky mountains…" Dean grumbles, "The middle of no-where, isn't that great?"

Sam looks slowly back over to Dean, "So besides Cas, there's probably only one way out of here?"

"Yeeeup."

Sam smirks, shaking his head in irritation. "We really have been given no other choice than to die or say yes haven't we?"

"Yeeup…"

"After all this is over with, we'll retire." Tries to reassure Dean.

"OH give it a rest Sam!" Dean glares at Sam, frustration not only in his voice but on his face.

Sam blinks, confused, "Wha-?"

"We're hunters Sam, there's no way out of it for us. There's no retiring for me, maybe for you, but not for me." Dean looks away from Sam, something had been eating at Dean for a while seems.

"Dean, we go over this, insane, idea that we can't just walk away from this life style. We've saved people, you've said it before that you were tired-"

"Yea, that'd be great." Dean stands tossing his arm at Sam, "If we didn't have that douche in there hanging over our heads. We may have to face the fact Sam that I may never get out of this contract…" Dean takes a slow breath in leaning his head back. He brings his head back forward and steps away from Sam, grumbling about saying too much. "I can't face even the thought of it Sammy. While you were sleeping, I was thinking about how this stupid thing works, I wont age man, you will. You should be allowed to have a happy life Sammy."

Sam wanted to feel for his brother, but he wasn't going to leave his brother hanging either, "Dude, come on. We'll figure this out, we always have. We act professionally when it comes to hunting, and brotherly when we're on break. We've made it so we're not each other's 'weakness'." Sam gets up off the bed and instantly regrets it, his head spinning, and his stomach screaming at him. He falls to the ground onto his knees, using the chair to help hold up his upper half.

"Sam!" Dean rushes to Sam's side, "Come on let's get you to bed." He helps Sam up slowly back onto the bed.

The boys hear a knock at Sam's door, Dean moves away from Sam both seeing Gabby at the door. "Hey, how's the patient?"

Dean gets up to allow Gabby a chance to look over Sam, "He's still feeling sick from everything. Are you sure it's just alcohol poisoning, and a roofy? I'd have thought he'd be over it by now."

She sighs looking Sam over, who doesn't protest to being examined. "I'm certain." She says to Dean off handedly, "You have to remember that he also received injuries as well, so basically hydrate." Says pointed at Sam, who scoffs and shows her that he's getting his water. "These are all signs of dehydration." She offers helping Sam get back into bed, Dean comes in right next to her helping Sam as well. "You'll feel weak until your body is properly hydrated again." The boys offer their thanks, she of course tells them it's not a problem. "Do you mind me asking, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Both spit out.

Gabby purses her lips suspiciously, "Right, so those yelling voices weren't your own? That was Matthew I'm guessing? Because he's with Mr. Baramiasan, training." The boys refuse to answer still, and Gabby shakes her head, heading for the door. "Just remember guys, this is temporary. I've seen what you two have done together, you'll make it through this, whatever it is that you want to head towards, I'm sure you'll get there." She tries offering an encouraging smile.

Dean feels her concern, and worry, and it took everything in him to not spill his guts, once she's out of ear shot, Dean groans pulling on his face once more. "Man… I don't know if I can do this."

Sam looks between Dean and Gabby, "You mean the guardianship?"

"Yes-No," Dean groans, "I'm sure I can guard her just fine, it's the not bowing down to her every emotion she feels!" Dean flings his hand at the door, "Just then I wanted to spill my guts to her, to appease her question. What happens man, when she maybe wants to get with a guy? Am I going to be beating the shit out of people because I don't think her teacher will approve?"

Sam listens to his brother while getting back to laying down, "Actually what I'd be worried about is if she wants to hook up with a guy and, you want to help her with that."

Dean's eyes in irritation, his hand trying to wave away the idea "Exactly! Even I know I can handle not wanting a chick to a certain degree, but these emotions that she's feeling, hit me like a ton of feakin bricks man. If she wanted me to, I'd help her with that." Dean was visibly freaking out about the matter. "Sam, I'm going to fail this, I know I am."

Sam slowly sits back up, waving a reassuring hand, "Dean," Sam couldn't help but scoff, "I'll help you if you want, I'll make sure you don't have sex with Gabby ok?"

Dean swallows hard, and then nods, "Ok, kind of weird to need help to not get laid."

"Well getting laid means a shared eternity with Mr. Baradouch-face." Sam offers.

Dean looks at the door, and then back to Sam, "Yea, no I don't want to get laid."

The sun rises over the Hawaiian Islands slowly, Dean and Sam Winchester walk in stride of each other, ready to kill. Both return to the location where they were attacked, and to their surprise the succubi are still dead on the ground. They both look to one another confused, "They're not supposed to be dead." Dean says first between the two of them.

Sam nods, "Yea, but that means that they weren't attached to a mage." Sam kneels down seeing the work Dean had done to the one Sam was with. "What did you hear the other one say?" Sam asks glancing up at his brother.

Dean scratches the back of his head. "Her exact words were, 'My sweet mage won't let you hunters near him.' We were had Sam, both of those ladies knew we were hunters, or at least used to be."

Sam sighs looking around, "Maybe they were getting a good deal from the mage then. At least we know it's a man." Sam takes his time looking at the dead succubus on the ground, and then pauses looking slowly over to Dean, "Oh shit! I only talked to one guy at that bar, and he had a chance to touch me."

Dean closes his eyes, he rubs his brows frustrated, "You think that sports guy was a mage?"

"Yea, but I mean how're we supposed to know right? I mean when Gabby touched my head to see through my memories, I didn't feel any different."

Dean shakes his head, and looks around, "I guess we can go back to that stupid bar. Problem is he probably already knows that his little starlets didn't make it. Did he tell you his name?"

Sam shrugs, "He said his name is Will, but for all we know it wasn't his real name. We were watching the game like you said, and then he gave me the way to this waterfall. I for some stupid reason felt like I could trust him..." Sam picks up a rock and throws it at the water.

Dean was listening to his brother explain. He had turned around to see if anyone could see this area, until he hears that last sentence. Dean turns around slowly looking at Sam, "Say what?" Dean was a little shocked to see Sam so close to himself, until he looks down seeing Sam pointing his gun at him. "Sam?"

Sam looks at Dean confused, "What? Yea I said I felt like I could trust him. It was weird considering our policy of we'll get to the trust part later." He watches Dean swallow hard, Sam blinks and there is someone else in Sam's body. "Well, you killed my girls, and yes my name is Will, William if your prefer. Never call me Bill, I generally kill anyone who calls me that." Sam lifts up the gun at Dean, laughing, "Thanks for the body, now I can frame your brother, and kill you in-"

Dean quickly side steps away from Sam, and hears the gun go off, Sam had pushed his own hand down at the ground. "Get out!" Sam yells, breathing heavily. He looks up at Dean horrified, "Dean RUN!"

Dean shakes his head, "I'm not going to give that dick a chance to hurt you Sam." Dean puts out his hand, trying to calm the situation.

"Dean! I can't hold him back! What the hell!?" Sam's eyes widen in horror as the gun lifts up one more and firing right into Dean's chest causing him to fly backwards. "DEAN!" Sam drops the gun and runs over to his brother, "Dean! No… Dean! You can't be dead."

Dean's eyes look up at the sky blank, blood dripping from his chest. Dean suddenly gasps, sitting up and holding his chest. He looks down at his chest and pulls out the bullet; he looks up at Sam shocked.

Sam slowly sits down, the look of horror still on his face, but not sure how to feel about all this.

Dean calls Gabby, telling her what happened, while keeping a close eye on Sam. After a very weird conversation, she tells him that she'll call him back. Along with the _reassuring_ 'my teacher will know what to do.' Dean shakes his head putting his phone into his pocket, watching Sam as he splashing spring water onto his own face. Sam on the other hand is trying to wrestle with what had just happened. It certainly wasn't anything like with having the Angel in his head, not aware of anything around you, with this it was like being possessed. Still he could stop it; he could use something with in himself, like a suggested control of the mind. Sam wasn't expecting it, so it took over him easily. He blinks at the water still lost on how it worked. His thoughts are put to pause when Dean's phone goes off. Sam gets up walking to his brother's side, waiting for news.

Dean picks it up, "Yea?" Dean rolls his eyes, "Seriously?" Sam lets his brows lift a little, "Hello sir, thank you for calling me back…." Dean grumbles low in his voice.

Sam sniggers, "He's really got you by the short and curlies."

Dean waves at him to shut up. "Well what happened was we were trying to remember what happened that night, and Sam started talking about someone… His name is Will, and Sam said he instantly felt like he could trust him." Dean's brows raise and points at the phone at Sam, "You know the guy?" He nods, as if Alexander could hear him, and then dark look takes over Dean's face. He looks back at Sam, "You're certain?" Dean scoffs and shakes his head. "Alright thanks." Dean clicks the phone off and shakes his head once more.

Sam looks at his brother expectantly, he raises his hands a little waiting for his brother to deliver the goods. "Well?"

Dean leans against a tree, and presses his lips together, shaking his head, "He said that he knows William, and not just that, he's a bad mage."

Sam folds his arms and shakes his head, "Yea but we knew that, kind of obvious."

Dean nods, "Yea but he's a nasty one, one that apparently even the mages want to stop."

Sam blinks, "Really?"

Dean nods again grumbling, "Yea, not to mention that the next time we see Cas, we need to tell him about him. Apparently heaven is looking for him too." Dean shoves his hands into his pockets shaking his head. "What a mess we're in…" He looks down, and just lifts his eyes to look at Sam who is looking away thoughtfully. "Also Alexander is having us brought to another secret location. He wont even tell me where it is." Dean rolls his eyes, "Anyway he's having Gabby clear William out of your head. Apparently his expertise is life and spirits."

"Well I'm glad she can do that, but what I want to know is how many aspects are there to being a mage?" Sam asks lost. Dean just gives a silent nod.

Sam and Dean head to a location, given to them by Alexander. Getting to the co-ordinates they once again found themselves in the middle of nowhere, and are dragged into another hole in the ground. At this point they were getting used to going through these portals; the magic certainly had left the building.

The boys both land face down onto hardwood floor, not loving this part of the whole wormhole thing. The boys pick themselves up off the floor and look around to see that they're both in what looks to be in some kind of dungeon. "Um… what the hell is going on?" Dean instantly asks looking for another human being in this dungeon.

Alexander walks down a set of stairs, with Gabby not far behind. He walks in front of their cage, crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing towards them. "You two were lucky to find William, I can not blame you for not knowing who he was, yet I find it hard to let go of such a lost opportunity. I can not tell you where we are either, I do not want William bringing himself here to begin a slaughter through the two of you."

Both look at Alexander offended, almost, "Hey, man Sam didn't know who he was." Sam rolls his eyes as he's thrown under the bus.

"I agree with you on that boy, but now I have had to burn my lovely house down because your brother knew where it was."

Both the boys look completely shocked, "Whoah! You did not have to burn your house down." Sam offers defensively.

Alexander's brows raise, "Oh, yes I did. My personal possessions, things to connect to me, my charges, this man does not so quickly turn to killing people, he uses, and abuses them before ending them. He's much like a demon, someone that wants to be a demon when he passes. I will not allow you to do that, even on accident."

Sam steps forward quietly, Dean glances once and then double takes. Something's wrong and Dean can see it but it can't be again? "What's the matter Alex?" It's Sam's voice, but it's not him. Sam takes hold of the bars, and looks around slowly at the room, with a smile creeping onto his face. "Nice dungeon, I'm sure you wish it was really me in here." Sam's smile broadens.

"Demon…" Alexander hisses.

Sam shrugs sheepishly, "One day, Lucifer will love me I'm sure of it."

"How the HELL is this happening?" Dean orders.

Sam leans back boredly at Dean, "I'm technically not possessing your brother, I'm barrowing his conscience. My soul isn't inside his body, my mind is just simply linked to his." He pushes himself away from the bars looking Dean over like a piece of meat. "I'm guessing you're guarding one of these weaklings?" He goes to grabs Dean's neck, only to have it smacked away. "Good choice I would say. Picking something that lives to hunt and kill us, to protect you." He smiles looking off handedly at Alexander. "You did this on purpose right? You wanted them to find me right?" Sam looks back at Dean and gives him a round house kick to the head knocking Dean into the bars, and knocking him out. "Oops, surprise." Sam says sheepishly.

Alexander glares at Sam, keeping both of his charges behind him. "William… We will find you."

Sam laughs, throwing his head back. "That's cute. You've been hunting me for centuries. I've found new ways to stay alive, and I will continue to thwart you. I will have fun killing your charges, tell me Alexander, will they even be a challenge?"

"Leave him…" Alexander hisses.

"Why? I like it here, and you've given me a punching bag, one that keeps coming back to life, so I can slowly destroy this body while you watch. Hell I may have this pathetic body drink tons of demon blood for me, and find a way to bring Lucifer back out of the cage. Since I'm the lucky one here-"

Dean smashes Sam's face into the bars, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry Sammy…" He looks up at the three mages, a pleading look in his eyes.

Gabby runs forward, "Keep him steady!" She licks her fingers and rubs the saliva on her own forehead, and then placing the wet spot against Sam's head. Gabby takes a slow steady breath, closing her eyes.

Dean looks away feeling her doubt, with the situation already being heightened the doubt was not helping him at all. He watches her twitch occasionally, clenching his jaw together he waits for this nightmare to be over. She leans back and puts her palm against his forehead, her eyes still closed. Dean's eyes widen, feeling her hurt all over her body as she continues to work on his brother. "Ga-"

"Shhh… It hurts I know but as she gets better it will go away. This is a good sign boy. She only needed to shock William out of his head, she's now doing what she can to heal any damage that's been done." Alexander informs Dean.

"D-Damage?" Dean's eyes widen at Alexander.

"It doesn't always happen, but knowing William he's left something that would leave him a terrible mental mess." Alexander spits out, almost trying to shoo off a child, with his eyes glued to Gabby.

Dean's eyes widen further looking down at Sam, panic spreading over his whole body. He saw Sam crazy, truly crazy from no sleep, he didn't want to ever see him that way again, or worse. He looks between them not sure what to do, when Dean gasps in pain. "Wha…"

"It's the transfer, her pain is your pain." Alexander blurts not moving his eyes from Gabby.

"Great." Dean's voice dripping with sarcasm, and returns his attention to Sam and Gabby watching closely. Though minutes turned into an hour, and slowly it feels the hour is slipping into an hour and a half, Dean was starting to feel more and more pain from Gabby to the point of it being unbearable. Dean breaths out slowly grabbing the bar to help support himself, he looks at Gabby watching blood dripping from her nose and mouth. He shakes his head, looking back down at Sam who shockingly is still asleep. Finally on the two hour mark Gabby slumps to the side. Dean gasps, trying to keep Sam up, while his head spins. "H-help!" If Dean didn't know better he would think he was the one that had blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

Alexander walks to Gabby's side and glares at Dean, "Fight the urge boy! Pain is the easiest to follow, fight the urge to give in." He hisses at Dean.

Dean gasps, wiping the sweat of his own brow, he nods, "Will that help?"

"Yes"

Dean just nods and looks down at Sam, pulling him back from the bar and onto the floor. Putting Sam on the ground gently was all he could do to keep from crying out in pain. Gabby was still in pain and he couldn't do anything about it, it was actually bothering him to think about. He shakes his head reminding himself to not go down that rabbit hole. "Sam…" Dean pat's Sam's face, his brother's face now having identical pressure marks on his face, from being there so long. "Sam you got something on your face." He offers, slapping Sam's cheek a little. "Matthew has been acting like a total brat and markered your whole face."

Alexander glares at Dean, and Matthew's brows furrow, "That's not funny sir."

Dean ignores them and waits on Sam to respond, smiling when Sam's eyes blink open. "Sam…"

Sam groans holding his own face, "Did you have to hit me that hard against the bars?"

Dean smirk broadens into a full smile, "Well, that ass was talking about bringing you physical harm, I'm sure you don't mind a little blow to the face instead of well your whole body."

Sam nods, sighing, "I heard…" He sits up slowly looking over at Gabby who is still lying unconscious. "Thank you."

Alexander looks up at Sam, and nods his head before returning to Gabby. "She will rise in due time." He groans as he gets up slowly, "Matthew, open the door for them both."

"Yes sir." Matthew hops right to it.

"Boy, take Gabriella to her room, Samuel, we will need to talk." Alexander groans more still trying to get up. The boys get out and Sam walks right over to him, helping him up.

"Eh-Sure, what about if you don't mind me asking." Sam asks allowing the older man to stand up straight.

"About what William allowed you to see." Alexander informs him, Sam just nods in turn.

Dean ignores them both, and looks to Matthew, "I guess show me where she's sleepin kid."

Matthew looks back to his teacher and then back to Dean, "Of course sir." Matthew leads Dean off to Gabby's room.

Sam watches them leave, not sure how to feel about his mind being overwhelmed again. "Samuel." Alexander hisses at Sam.

Sam's brows furrow, "Really? I'm not one of your kids. I just call-"

Alexander grabs the collar of Sam's shirt, pulling him down to look very intently eye to eye. "I will address you as you are fit to be addressed boy. Sam is short for Samuel I would certain hope you knew this. It's cute for your mother to call you that, it's also cute for your brother to call you Sammy. Still we use proper English here and thus you will be satisfied with Samuel, is that understood."

Sam didn't know why he was shivering in fear, but he just nods, "Y-yea…" he thinks it over a moment and realizes that the old man had used a spell to terrify himself! Still knowing this was great, but there wasn't anything he could scream loudly enough at his own body to change his fearful shaking.

"Good." He releases Sam and takes a deep breath walking to a chair to sit down. He gestures for Sam to join him, "Now tell me what you saw."

Sam slowly steps forward, and takes a seat with Alexander, "Before I tell you… what did you do to me?" Sam's brows furrow together.

Alexander sighs, shaking his head, "Boy this is no time to dottle, I need what you can give me now, while it is still fresh in your mind."

Sam shakes his head, "Well then I have bad news for you, I can't remember anything. All I saw was everything happening in front of me. I was concentrating more on getting control of myself more than trying to snoop around someone else's head."

Alexander's eyes slowly widen in anger, "YOU FOOL!" He does his best to stand up, slowly succeeding in doing so. "You could have told us where he was!"

Sam stands right up looking down at the old man, "I will not be sorry for trying to protect myself and my brother! We're not even supposed to be here! We're supposed to be retired!" The old man waves at him angrily turning away from him, but Sam's anger was starting to blind him, "We're not supposed to be doing this! We're supposed to become Men of Letters! Settling down! We've been throu-"

"Oh stop your sobbing!" Alexander roars back at him, "So you have had rough patches with your older brother. You poor infant! Gabriella may feel sorry for your short little life story, but it's like many hunters that I have seen through the years. How many times do you think there have been vessels for those two angels? Go ahead and guess."

Sam stops taken aback, "Ugh… I thought we were the only ones."

"Hah! What little you know. Hunters don't write history for a reason. It would be terribly depressing! Many keep trying to get close but never make it. The closest was the dark ages, the black plague, ring any bells? Yes that was an event then! The Spanish flu? Another one. When there are terrible disease's in this worlds history don't happen by accident boy. People start killing each other just for the fun of it? You honestly think those angels are dicks just for the hell of it? I've lived since our Lord Jesus walked this earth. You think he was just some hippy? That's adorable!" He stomps right over to Sam, eyes narrow, "The Demons are fools and have let themselves be tricked by Lucifer's lies. Watching our Lord in his great works was to know the true power of our Lord God. Did you know that the phrase 'turn the other cheek' was to challenge your master? Most people think it is fighting anger with piece, our Lord wanted his people to be able to know the very book their religious leaders were using against them. Our Lord intervenes more than you can imagine. Look at this past one, you both decided that you could change the world, and so you did." He smiles at Sam, Sam feeling his throat tightening as he listens, "At a huge cost…" Alexander's smile instantly fades. "You two are the cause of your own problems. When we are done here and your brother has fulfilled his contract you can go back to your pathetic 'men of letters.' Go research for other people to do your dirty work, and get paid for it. It's what your grandfather did, so go set things up for you and your brother. He doesn't need you." Alexander finishes his eyes narrowing at Sam, who had stood up straight and could no longer look the old man in the eye. Alexander fixed his own jacket walking away from Sam heading up the stairs.

Sam looks around the room fighting off the tears that are trying to sting his eyes. He wasn't sure who he should be furious at. Not to mention no one to scream or yell at. Hating this feeling Sam yells out and punches at the nearest thing to him, which sadly for his hand is a brick wall. It certainly hurt, but he didn't want to know anything else but the pain up his arm, all he had to think about was that his hand hurt.

Acting like children? Our own fault?! God knew that they were going to fight the angels on their final battle?! Why didn't he just say so?! Their great losses, because of their own stubbornness to ask for help. The only thing he refused to believe was his brother not needing him. Sam's breathing evens out as he allows what just happened to stew in his own brain, before he stopped and looks slowly at the door. It hit him suddenly, Gabby probably was ordered to tell the old man everything about their past. Sam looks to the stairs of the dungeon, making his way to find Dean.

Dean places Gabby down on the bed in her room. He takes a deep breath looking over her. Finding nothing physically wrong with her, Dean lifts his eyes to check out the room. Finding a chair and pulls it up to her bed. He wasn't even thinking about it, he just sits down and watches her sleep.

Sam walks into the room and sees his brother watching over the girl he's supposed to be guarding. A terrible wrenching feeling spreads through Sam's chest that the old man's words were terrible truths, which he didn't want to face. Had he put himself into a position, again, where he couldn't imagine his life with-out his brother? Sam knew that, that is how Dean feels about Sam. Yet Sam felt like he had finally gotten to the point, to where he would be able to walk away from this and feel nothing about it. Remembering having that angel inside himself he was so angry at his brother that he could just walk away. Still here he is, staring at his brother, as the little brother almost jealous of the girl his brother is tending to. Sam turns around and walks away running his unhurt hand through his hair.

Dean turns around feeling someone's eyes on them both. To his surprise it's Sam, "Sam."

Sam stops and turns around smiling at Dean, "Hey."

"What did Mr. Douche have to say?"

Sam shakes his head, "He wanted to know if I saw anything, I didn't, I wasn't even thinking about it. I was too worried about what he would make me do."

Dean gives Sam a sympathetic smile, "Hey, you know what you were thinking about the important stuff. How were you supposed to know you could do that?"

Sam gives a half heart smile, and nods.

Dean looks over Sam and gets up seeing Sam's hand, "Whoah, your hand man."

Sam finally looks down at his throbbing hand, seeing that it was obviously broken, and bleeding profusely at the knuckles. "I-I think it happened when Will had me." Sam lies.

Dean thinks about it, and remembers that part of that scuffle he was unconscious. "Well, we'll find him and kick his ass." Dean offers a smile to Sam, and a pat on the opposite shoulder, of Sam's hurt hand.

Sam nods, "Yea. I think I'll call Cas, instead of giving the old fart another chance to make us owe him more." Sam nearly growled.

Dean smirks, and huffs in amusement, "Yea no kidding. I… kinda need to keep-" Dean uncomfortably looks back at Gabby and then to Sam.

Sam just nods to Dean, "I know, don't worry about it." Sam turns and leaves the room. Doom looming heavily with in Sam's spirit.

End of 'Hare today, Mage tomorrow.'


End file.
